Starlight
by girl.pink.sweet
Summary: AU. A flirtatious Edward Cullen and a cheerful Bella. But things doesn't just end there. Bella hates Edward and his teasing does not help at all. Will things work out fine between them? Will they still end up together? Will there still be a happy ending?
1. 1

**First of all, like the summary said, there are major changes in Edward's and Bella's personality. (It's just for fun.) Edward's going to be all flirty with the girls in school, but he always breaks up with them, leaving them hanging by a thread. Surprisingly, _nobody_ hates him. He's just this charismatic guy who always has his way. Whereas, Bella is now this cheerful and happy girl, who makes friends easily. It all appears hilarious in my mind, I just hope it's the same for you. Reviews muchly appreciated. :D**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not my story, not my characters. Though, Twilight rocks much.  
**

* * *

Chapter One.

"Okay, Mum. I really have to go now. Don't worry too much!" Bella said, as she tried freeing herself from her mother's tight embrace. Renee stepped back, eyes bright with tears, and nodded. "Email me about your life regularly, okay? Remember to drink water and take care! If you can't adapt to life there, you know you're always welcomed to return to Phoenix, right?" Renee sniffled a little and glanced at her daughter, already missing her.

"Oh, Mum! Don't cry! You're going to make _me _cry too." Bella hugged her mother one last time. "I'll say hi to Charlie for you."

Renee nodded and gave Bella a small push towards the departure gates. "Go on, don't miss your flight." Bella smiled, and then pulling her luggage along, walked briskly towards the gates which would bring her towards Forks, a town which she detested.

"Wait up, Bella!" Bella's mouth twitched, recognizing that voice almost immediately. She dropped her luggage and turned around, shrieking, "Andrea!" A petite girl hurled herself into Bella's arms and both of them laughed, while hugging each other tightly. "How'd you know? I didn't tell anyone." Andrea moved slightly, only to reveal Renee smiling sheepishly. Bella laughed, "I should have guessed!"

"I got you a little something as a farewell gift. Maybe it'll help in remembering me while in Forks?" Andrea fished a small box out of her handbag and passed it to Bella. "You shouldn't!" Bella looked at the box in her hands with a lip quivering. Andrea grinned on and Bella hugged Andrea again. "Boo you! You're making this so difficult for me! Oh, Andrea, you know I won't forget you."

"I don't want to break you girls up, but if Bella doesn't go now, she's really going to miss her flight." Renee laid a hand on Bella's back gently.

Bella sighed, then stepped back and retrieved her luggage. She gave a small wave, and then, set off for the gates once again. Only this time, she didn't turn back, not once.

But that was because there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

After the long journey, alone and bored, she reached the airport. She stumbled off the plane and looked around for Charlie. "Over here, Bella!" Charlie raised his voice and she turned around to face Charlie. "Oh, hello, Char- Dad!" Bella greeted him and gave him a bear hug.

"Hi," Charlie awkwardly hugged Bella back, then asked. "How was your flight?" Bella pulled a face and replied dramatically, "It was boring! All alone, no one to talk to or play with. I almost died!" Charlie laughed and said, "I see you haven't changed much since the last time I saw you. Come on, let's go, you must be tired." He led Bella to his cruiser and rode all the way back to Forks. They chatted about practically everything, but mostly Bella going on and on, though. Charlie, unlike Renee, isn't very sociable. It's quite obvious that Bella didn't get her cheerful genes from Charlie.

"Oh, Bella, you mentioned something about a car, right? I got you one. A 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck." Charlie said suddenly, as if it only just occurred to him. "Oh cool! Thank you, dad. I was going to get one myself, but I guess I don't have to go through that fuss myself now. How much is it?" I asked. "I bought it for you already. It's sort of like a welcoming gift." Bella grinned and thought to herself, _Wow. Free._ "Thanks, dad!" she thanked him again after deciding against hugging him while he was driving.

It seemed like the ride to Forks was so short, because it wasn't very long till Charlie slowed the cruiser down. "We're here! Welcome to my humble abode." He did a stiff gesture towards the small house. Bella jumped out of the car and rushed to the door, where Charlie was slowly unlocking it.

The first thing that Bella did when she entered the house was, obviously, run up to her room. Everything was almost the same, except that Charlie had exchanged the old cot with a newer bed. There was a computer installed too. She quickly unpacked and then flopped on the bed, feeling a little homesick. She dwelled in that homesickness for a little while, before pushing it away. She turned the computer on to see how well it works. It was pretty good, although internet connection was worse than the on back in Phoenix.

To thank Charlie for everything, she prepared dinner and when it was finally done, she clapped her hands in glee and called out, "Dad! Dinner's ready!" Charlie came down the stairs and widened his eyes at the feast laid out on his small dining table. "Wow, Bella! When did you learn how to cook like that?" Bella smiled. "There was this course which I took up in school, and sort of found another of my passion." Charlie laughed, and then took a seat. "In any case, this is impressive. Thanks." Bella's smile grew wider as she pushed a plate of vegetables towards Charlie eagerly. "Try!"

Very soon, Bella and Charlie finished up every single dish on the table. Charlie rubbed his stomach contentedly as he commented, "You know, if this keeps up, I really think I'm going to get fat." Bella giggled as she stood up, collecting the dishes. Charlie stood up abruptly and snatched the plates from her. "No, no. Let me do the dishes. I don't want your mom to complain how I'm treating you like my personal maid. Go on, have an early night. School starts tomorrow, if I'm not wrong."

Bella looked up in surprise. Charlie continued, "Yes, I'm sorry it starts so soon, but I couldn't get you a few more days to rest. The school suggested that you start school as soon as possible because they were afraid you wouldn't be able to catch up. I'm sure you'd like school, considering how friendly you are."

Bella smiled inwardly as she noticed how much Charlie had spoke. That night was really quite the talkative side of Charlie at work. "I don't mind a bit, dad. Don't worry about me." She removed her apron and walked out of the kitchen. "I'd be in my room!" Very quickly, she went up the steps carefully for she didn't want an injury. She bathed and then propped her pillows out, such that she could look out of the windows.

Her eyes slowly drooped, probably from the jetlag, but her heart was still quite reluctant for tomorrow to arrive. No matter how much she forced her eyes open, she fell asleep in no time at all. The last thing she saw before entering Dreamland was the pretty stars smiling down on her.


	2. 2

**Okay, _WOW_. First, I wasn't even expecting reviews, much less someone scolding me. (why do I not mind that fact?) I've written two stories-- one deleted, one rotting-- and both got only 4 reviews. Which is also why I've concluded that someone has wonderfully bestowed the 4-reviews curse on me. So, thanks to ****Twighlightgurl41, ****Starskysea, ****lily013**** and one other future-reviewer. And Starskysea? I'm really sorry that the term 'doofuses' insulted you. I didn't think that anyone would read this story and the reason I decided to pen it down (after three whole months) was because I was getting too much inspirations for good. Scenarios and sentences kept coming to me and always, I pushed them away, only for them to come back sooner or later. Then, I decided that maybe I should just write it down to satisfy my writing muses, lest they take over my mind or something. I admit I was in a crappy mood when I saw the whole layout again since I was reminded of my whole 4-review curse. (I had boycotted for three whole months too. Don't ask me how I did it. I actually survived.) Do not doubt me when I say that you three are definitely NOT doofuses. (even if you were, you guys are the BEST OF THEM ALL, but that's not the point.) so yes, I shall try making things work out between the new Edward and Bella. And since my author's note is already so long, I might as well go on to explain my story idea a little.**

**The reason I came up with this idea was 1) I wanted something totally different. Something that hasn't been tried before. Even though I'm not sure if this idea exists in before, I was quite pleased with its originality. I mean, sure, I know some people wouldn't like it. But I thought 2) that it would be nice for Edward to be the one going after Bella. We all read Twilight from Bella's point of view and sometimes I pity Bella. It'll be funny if Edward, the one who everybody lusts after, were the one to try wooing somebody for a change. Let's make it worse for him yet. The girl, our wonderful Bella, _doesn't want him_. Yes, no doubt it would be such a horrible shock to Edward (in this story) that _someone _out there, actually doesn't want him. I don't think I'd let our new Bella fall in love with Edward so fast, or the whole thing would be over. But, when reading this story, remember! There WILL be a happy ending:D **

**-**

**Disclaimer: "Not my story," sings my soul, "but Andrea's mine. ALL MINE. Mwaha."**

--

Chapter Two.

The alarm clock rang shrilly, piercing through the breaking dawn. Bella groaned from under her covers and as the clock continued wailing, she finally stretched a hand out and silenced the alarm with a slam. She laid there in bed, while counting mentally. _One, two, three!_ Bella jumped out of bed and grinned proudly at her self-discipline. She dragged herself into the bathroom quickly, before she collapse on the floor, asleep again. Quickly, she splashed some water on her face and then turned the tap on for warm water. It wasn't long before Bella emerged from the bathroom, freshly scrubbed and fully awake.

She dressed herself in what she thought was a modest outfit for the first day of school—a tanktop with a sweater pulled over it, and faded black jeans. She bunched her hair up into a messy ponytail, not caring about how tangled it was. Bella went down the stairs, two at a time, and arrived into the kitchen which was filled with the aromatic scent of pancakes. Bella gasped, "Dad? You actually made all these for me?" Charlie smiled, though not looking up from his newspaper. "Actually, I just bought these from Polly's Pancakes down the road." Bella laughed, "Oh right. You can't cook for nuts. Nevermind, I shan't waste your money all the same." She sat down on the nearest chair and started helping herself to stacks of pancakes with strawberries and maple syrup.

Soon, Bella leaned back on her chair and belched freely. Charlie raised an eyebrow at her, and she giggled, covering her mouth. "Boy, am I full! Well, I've got to go now. Seeya later, dad!" Bella grabbed her bag from the floor and ran out of the door. She climbed into her Chevy enthusiastically and touched the steering wheel in awe. "All mine, baby!" She started it up and drove carefully to school.

Arriving at school about fifteen minutes later, she parked it in a secluded spot and walked towards the General Office. Pushing the door open, she was immediately greeted with a blast of pleasant cold air. A strict-looking bespectacled woman was sitting behind the counter, flipping through several files of documents. Bella went up to the counter and that lady looked up. "Yes? How may I help you?" Bella grinned widely, "I'm a new student here, Isabella Swan." The lady's face lit up, as if recognizing the name. "Oh yes! Mr. Swan's daughter, am I not right?" When Bella nodded, the lady went on to introduce herself. "I'm Miss Rosa. Will you hold on for a minute while I look for your timetable and other related documents?"

Bella stood at a side and waited shortly before Miss Rosa turned back with a few papers in her hands. She handed them to Bella, who took them and glanced through them. "There's also a map of the school, in case you get lost or need them for reference. Here are a few slips to hand to your teachers to inform them about your arrival. Ask them to sign it and return them to me at the end of the day. Everything okay with you so far?" Bella smiled once again and nodded. She waved goodbye to Miss Rosa and stepped out of the General Office.

Referring to the map, she found her way to her lockers and placed a few heavy textbooks inside. She then went on to attend her first lesson of the day, History. As soon as she entered the classroom, she felt all eyes on her. She shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the teacher to finally notice her. When the teacher finally did, the students in the class have already finished whispering about Bella. "And who do we have here?" The teacher removed her spectacles and looked at Bella with a slight smile on her face. "I'm Isabella Swan, madam. I'm new here." She moved into the front of the classroom, handing the teacher one of the many slips which Miss Rosa handed her.

The teacher read the slip, signed it and returned it to Bella. "Welcome to Forks, Isabella. Hope you'll enjoy yourself here." Bella smiled and nodded. The teacher continued, "I'm your History teacher, Mrs. Silling. Sad for you, I consider myself as a strict teacher, so I hope we'd be on good terms in the future." Mrs. Silling waved Bella away, and Bella slipped quietly into an empty table at the back of the classroom, waving to quite a few people on the way. Bella was preparing to stand up to introduce herself when Mrs. Silling went on with her History lesson. Bella awkwardly sat back down and sighed to herself. What a wonderful start to such a day, huh?

At the end of the History lesson, Bella gathered her books and was preparing to leave the room when a girl walked up to her. "Hello! I'm Jessica, nice to meet you." That girl has wild curly hair which made up for the height difference between the both of them. She looked pretty and had a friendly smile. Bella jumped at the chance to make a friend. "Hi! I'm Isabella Swan!" Jessica smiled wider and replied, "Yeah, I know. You mentioned just now." They both laughed over it before Bella told Jessica, "You can call me Bella. Everyone calls me Bella. Isabella's too formal and long." Jessica nodded, "Okay then. Hello, _Bella_. What's your next class?" Bella laughed a little, then consulted her timetable. "Well, it says Music. Yours?" Jessica shook her head, "I'm in English. How sad, we were getting along just fine." Bella nodded, "Yeah we were. See you during lunch period then." Jessica nodded and turned to her left, while Bella walked straight. She smiled to herself for making a friend in such a short time and almost knocked into someone. "Woah, look where're you're going, girl." That person held Bella's shoulders to steady her.

Bella swept her fringe away from her face as she looked up at the person she just bumped into. It was a guy. "Hello. I believe you were in my History class? Isabella Swan, no?" Bella smiled and replied, "Yup that's me. You don't mind calling me Bella, do you? I'm not used to Isabella." That guy laughed, " I'm Mike Newton and no, I don't mind. You can call me Mike. Just Mike." Bella nodded again, and then, catching sight of the time, gasped. "Er, Mike? I'm sort of in a rush for my next class. Yes, so I've got to go now. It was nice meeting you. Bye, err, Mike!" As Bella ran straight then swerved right, Mike looked on with a smile on his face.

Time passed by very quickly after that and it wasn't long till the lunch period which Bella was looking forward to. She had made more friends and had all agreed to meet up during lunch period to get to know each other better. She had looked at her map so many times; she already knew where the cafeteria was. She headed straight there and pushed the doors open. Eyes scanning the big cafeteria, she suddenly saw Jessica's wild curly hair and grinning to herself, walked toward their big table. Jessica was talking to Mike, fluttering her eyelashes and trying to act demure. When Mike saw Bella, he suddenly grinned and waved profusely. Jessica looked annoyed that someone had distracted Mike, but on the sight of Bella, she too, smiled and waved. Bella's heart swelled with happiness and waved back.

Jessica moved to her left and cleared a space for Bella to sit in. Bella slipped in and greeted everyone brightly. Bella started chatting with Jessica, trying to find out more about the school's unwritten laws. After a while, Jessica was flirting with Mike again, leaving Bella with no one else to talk to. Bella sighed and poked at her food. She wouldn't have met this kind of situation back in Phoenix where Andrea and she were inseparable in school. Again, she wallowed in self-pity, asking herself why she have to go through all this misery just so Renee and Phil can enjoy each other's presence. Then she shook all those negative thoughts away. Renee has sacrificed much for her, it's only right that now, Bella, returned what Renee has lost. Bella sighed again, wondering if there's any easy way out of this homesickness.

Jessica then nudged Bella, snapping her out of her daydream. "Hm?" Jessica pointed to a guy walking past and giggled softly before asking Bella, "So? What do you think of him?"

Bella, smiling mischievously, turned her eyes to the guy of Jessica's interest. Wow, Bella let off a mental whistle in her mind as she assessed that guy thoroughly. What a handsome guy! It was his hair that sets him apart from everybody else. He was already different, what with his looks and height. But, Bella has never seen anybody with _bronze_ hair. But then again, maybe it wasn't bronze. Maybe his looks made his hair shine artificially. If Bella didn't know better, she'd have fallen for him there and then. She had a social circle back in Phoenix so big, she'd experienced enough to know that a handsome guy does _not _mean handsome personality.

Bella turned back to Jessica and said jokingly, "If it's my honest opinion you want, then I'll have to tell you that you'd never find such a good catch anywhere else." Jessica blushed, and then sighed dreamily. "It's all a thing of the past already. We did date once, you know. He was _so _perfect. Looks and all. But all good things have to come to an end, and he had to leave me. He actually said that dating such a beautiful girl like me was unhealthy for him." Jessica paused at this point of time to giggle again. Bella smiled, looking at her new friend acting all dreamy. "I insisted that really, I wasn't quite as beautiful as he thought me to be, but looking all hurt, he scolded me for not seeing the true beauty within myself. We're still friends now though." Bella nodded, but curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "How long was it? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Jessica shook her head slowly. "Oh, not at all. That one month of pure happiness will stay in my memory forever." As she sighed to herself again, Bella looked at that Mr. Perfect again. She jerked slightly when she saw him looking at herself. The frown on his face was unmistakable, but it quickly disappeared and a smile took its place. Bella hesitated for a moment before turning her head without returning his smile since it somehow seemed wrong. This time, Bella could feel that guy frown again.

"His name is…?" Bella asked quietly. "Edward. Edward Cullen." was Jessica's reply. It was as if a magic word was being said as suddenly, everyone on the table starting whispering amongst themselves. Girls had that faraway look in their eyes, whilst guys looked envious. Was he really that popular? Willing herself to not look at _Edward_, she stood up with her tray and waved farewell to Jessica. Maybe arriving early for her next lesson wasn't such a bad idea after all.

--

**Yay. Edward is introduced to Bella. As you can see, not a very good impression of Edward that Bella has so far, right? Maybe he can redeem himself at a particular Biology lesson? Heh:D **

**Okay, on a serious note, would you guys mind if I made Edward NOT lust after Bella's blood in this fanfic? I haven't quite been able to fit that in. My sister thinks that it's intolerable if I left that out, but what do_ you _think? Tell me. Thanks!**


	3. 3

… **Someone call the ambulance quick—I think I'm going to faint due to excess vitamin Happiness in my system!!! I actually broke the 4-reviews curse! OMGOMGOMGOMG. Thanks so much to ****LovieHiggins**** for first breaking the curse, then Starskysea for blessing me with your much read-after-and-after-by-me comment. I now realise how wrong I am to dislike fanfiction . net --IT ROCKS. And all of you lovely, wonderful and marvelous darlings too! I shall update with much motivation and vigilance, and I hope that you darlings would continue being the very nice people you are, and review me. Please know that every time you review, I get happier. Ain't it just fantastic being able to bring happiness to someone else :D**

**Oh, and I've decided not to leave that crucial part out. Edward shall still lust for Bella's blood. But she would somehow turn the tables and make it to her advantage. So, sit back and enjoy the show!**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. New Moon ain't mine.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

Edward walked past Jessica's table slowly and skillfully put on a nonchalant expression on his face. He tuned out everybody else's thoughts and concentrated on Jessica's and the new girl's mind.

Yes, the new girl, Isabella Swan. Edward grinned at how he had to unravel her. It was such a long time since Edward had another chance to test out his superb flirting skills. Rosalie had dared him to date every single girl in Forks High and Edward had accepted it with much determination and enthusiasm. To him, every girl was a mystery. It brought him immense satisfaction whenever he was done with one. He felt like he was the ultimate man—give him any female and she'd be all over him within a week! But once done with any girl, he disposes her with such skill that instead of hating him with all her life, she is actually willing to wait for him, foolishly thinking that he will one day return to her. Jessica was the one girl who Edward considered a worthy match. He really did have to hand it to her when she played hard to get. Her mind was screaming 'Get me!' but her body language said otherwise. Yes, that girl was tricky. But nothing fazes Edward the Great. Slowly and surely, he won her over and as an award for Jessica for challenging his skill, he stayed with her for one whole month.

The challenge to date every single girl in Forks High was long over, ending when he broke up with Jessica. But now, this Isabella—no, _Bella_, she preferred _Bella_—intrudes into the school for no rhyme or reason. He yawned at how easy she was to unravel—happy, friendly, and cheerful; a typical cheerleader-type. Still, it would bring him much joy to finally have another so-called 'experiment' to work on. His life was just beginning to become boring and mundane. Smiling at every girl suggestively? Who ever knew that even smiling could turn into such a chore?

_Edward Cullen. He was _the _man! I'd never ever forget him, not ever in my entire life._ The familiar thought-voice of Jessica reached him and he shuddered slightly at her soppiness. Will she get over him already? Oh right, _nobody _ever gets over him. While smirking smugly to himself, he shifted his focus to the spot beside Jessica, the spot where Bella's thoughts were supposed to be exposed, the spot where Edward finds a flaw in his gift.

Nothing.

Not a whisper of thought-voice at all. Edward frowned, and shifted his focus back to Jessica. Yes, her annoyingly soppy thoughts still could be heard. But where were Bella's thoughts? Edward possessed and had mastered the skill of eavesdropping on thoughts long enough to know that it was impossible for the human mind to be completely devoid of all thoughts. There must be something in that vast and endless mind of hers; there must be.

At this point of time, Edward's dead and non-existent pulse raced. This had never happened before. No! Edward screamed at himself. He refused to believe that this small and petite girl had outwitted him even before they officially meet each other. Edward took a deep breath, and calmed himself down before he went into a frenzy of insecurity. He looked at Bella, willing her thoughts to suddenly blast loud and clear into his own mind. He heard her sigh, so he knew his sense of hearing was still as acute as ever. She turned unexpectedly and threw Edward off for a moment. He recovered quickly, smiling encouragingly back at her. This girl, Bella, seemed to be thinking for a moment before turning her head back.

Wrong! Two things were completely and utterly wrong. Number one: Why didn't he anticipate her looking at him? Edward never gets caught off guard! Number two: What was Bella thinking when she turned her head back? And why didn't she return his smile? Up to date, not a single human girl has shown any hints of resisting him. Why is this girl breaking all the rules suddenly?

Edward's golden eyes followed Bella as she walked out of the cafeteria. His cheerleader image of Bella broke into a million pieces as he told himself steely that when he said nothing fazes Edward the Great, he meant it.

* * *

Bella sighed for a third time as she doodled endlessly in her notebook. It seemed like such a long time since she left the cafeteria. She lifted her head and looked at the clock. She sighed yet again upon realizing that only a mere one minute has passed since the last time she looked at the clock. Having absolutely nothing else to do, she allowed herself to think of home back in Phoenix, something which she had tried to get off her mind. 

She wondered how Renee and Phil are coping now. Would Renee still miss her if she was enjoying Phil's presence to the fullest? What about Andrea? Does she already have a new best friend? Bella felt a lump in her throat as her mind started filling with all the horrible possibilities of how life in Phoenix had moved on without her. But no, she would not cry. She swallowed the lump with some effort and then forced a smile onto her face. Yes, she was happy in Forks. And even she wasn't, she will be.

"What are doing here with a retarded smile on your face like that?" A voice asked, jerking Bella away from all the negativities. Bella, obviously flustered, blushed deeply as she looked up to see who the voice belonged to. It was the guy who she bumped into earlier. What was his name again? … Mike! Yes, it was Mike. Bella laughed, hoping it would help ease the awkwardness. "Hello, Mike. Are you in my Biology lesson?" Mike sat down beside Bella and replied, "Yeah. It's sad though, how I can't sit beside you." Surprised, Bella asked, "But why? Isn't it free seating in Forks High?" Mike nodded and explained, "It's different for Biology. Mr. Cleft doesn't like it when we change our seats everyday and so, allocated fixed seating arrangements. You would most likely be sitting next to Cullen since that's the only vacant spot."

Cullen. Bella racked her brain, trying to remember where she had heard that name before. Mike prompted, "Cullen. Edward Cullen?" Bella froze. Jessica's ex? The God of Forks High? Pretending to appear calm, she asked Mike, "What's Ed—I mean, Cullen, like? Nice?" Mike's face darkened and he answered bitterly, "Nice? Oh yes, he's the picture of perfect goodness to all females species. Boys are all envious how he gets girls easily. Do you know that there is not one girl in this school that hasn't been preyed by him before?" Looking at Bella's confused face, he went on, "Girls to Edward, is like toys to a toddler. You play with one when you're bored. And when you're done, you just throw them away and go in search for another one." Bella's face was now one of anger.

Toys?! Does he even realise how much the girls truly love him? And all he does is to play with their feelings?! How Bella hated boys like Edward. She'd been cheated by one like him before, and she knew how painful it was. She stopped dead in her tracks of thoughts. Jessica didn't seemed pained when Bella asked about Edward. She spoke again, after a long time. "The girls don't hate him?" Mike rolled his eyes, "Oh no. Hating Edward's the last thing they'll do. They all adore him so much they don't realise how Edward's actually playing with them. In fact, they're grateful." Bella frowned and Mike continued, "Yes, grateful because Edward made them so happy. Honestly, I think that every one of these girls would die for him if needed."

By now, more and more people had begun streaming into the classroom, including females whose minds had been poisoned by Edward. Mike pointed Bella to her rightful seat and she moved slowly towards the seat. Edward would soon sit beside her and start intoxicating her, she had no doubt. Then, she quickened her pace as she made up her mind to ignore Edward totally. She slowed down again, what about playing along with him? Beat him at his own game? Bella grunted in frustration as she sat down, at a loss of what to do.

One thing Bella was sure of: She would not become a puppet of Love. Not when Edward was the puppeteer.

* * *

Edward strolled casually into the classroom and stopped with a start when he saw Bella sitting beside his seat. He walked slowly to his seat and as he sat down, he felt Bella stiffen beside him. He smirked to himself, assuring himself that it wouldn't be a feat if he already had an obvious effect on her. As Edward took a deep breath, ready to attack Bella with full force, he too, stiffened. At that moment, all hell broke loose for Edward. Internal war raged on within him and he felt like he could die a second time. 

Bella's scent was pouring off her body, tempting Edward cruelly. He clutched his chair tightly, finger mark etching into metal. He stopped all flow of air, but it wasn't of much help. In his memory, the devilish scent was still seducing him. _Go on, Edward. Eat me. Suck me dry. I'm waiting, Edward. Come to me. _Bella peered at him from underneath her lashes. Why had such an innocent look of concern become so sensual to him? Edward forced his head to turn away. He could cry now, Bella had just destroyed Edward completely and entirely. What made her so powerful? Edward cursed Bella with all his being. How come such a simple girl possessed the ability to cripple Edward so badly? He wanted to run away from this evil girl, to escape from her clutches. His dignity wouldn't allow him to. Why must he admit defeat to this mere human? He can kill her, and the twenty other witnesses in a matter of seconds. So what was stopping him?

His love for Carlisle. Edward didn't want to break what Carlisle had painfully built. He could almost see the look of anguish on Carlisle's face if he drank Bella. He could feel Esme hugging him and comforting him like a little child, saying that it was okay over and over again. But it wasn't okay! Why? What had he done to deserve all these?

"Mr. Cleft? Edward's old illness is acting up again. May we please bring him home?" Alice's voice floated into Edward's head from somewhere, but he didn't care and couldn't care. He was too numb. "Oh yes, he does look somewhat uncomfortable. Take him home and make sure he gets lots of rest. Are you okay, Edward?"

No. He wasn't. He wanted to die.

Alice tugged at his sleeve but he couldn't move. He was afraid that once he did, vampire instincts would kick in and everything would be over. A sigh was heard, and then Emmett's strong arms lifted Edward off the chair. Alice worked quickly, wrenching Edward's fingers from the chair. It was a sad sight, seeing Edward so useless. Alice thanked Mr Cleft and the Cullen family left the classroom quickly. Once they were clear of human eyes, Emmett raced to the car park, where Rosalie had jumped into Edward's Volvo, ready to speed off any minute. Emmett placed Edward carefully on the backseat, together with Alice. He patted the rear of the car gently and Rosalie stepped on the accelerator. Jasper and Emmett would have to take Rosalie's car home.

Edward lay in Alice's lap as she stroked his hair lovingly. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't warn you. I thought you were able to handle it. I'm so so sorry, Eddie." Rosalie glanced at the mirror worriedly, but kept her mouth shut. In this guilty and terrifying silence, they drove all the way home.

* * *

Bella stared at where Edward was sitting a few minutes ago. What just happened? Everything went by like a blur and before she knew it, Edward was gone. She felt an unreasonable surge of anger rising within her. Was it a look of hatred that Edward was giving her? All he did was plop down beside her and went completely rigid. She pretended not to care, but he was so quiet, Bella glanced at him out of curiosity. To her horror, his eyes were a murderous black, shooting Bella sharpened daggers from his eyes. He looked as if Bella was his enemy from long ago, ready to pounce on her and devour her whole. What did she do to deserve this lousy treatment from him? 

Slowly, Bella turned her head back to the whiteboard. If this was how Edward was going to play his game, Bella shall fulfill him.

She shall hate him right back.


	4. 4

**I'm so sorry I took such a long time to write up chapter four. I had to wait for the weekend before I'm finally free. This week was horribly long—I was emo, almost went for counseling, but I got cheered up when I went out with an old best friend and last night, I had this terrifyingly exciting dream which was too real for good. Well, then here's my chapter four. I hope the story's coming along fine for you!**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Yes, it's my story… but only in my dreams. ):  
**

* * *

Chapter Four

By the time Edward reached his house, he had slowly regained mastery over his own body. The moment he got off the car, he ran towards the forest and immediately started hunting, being more aggressive than he ever was. Even when he was already full, Edward continued stuffing himself with animal blood, as if wanting to wash away the guilt that haunted him. His eyes were a pure gold when he finally stopped and panted slightly from how vigorous he had hunted. Then, Edward raced back home, back to the family members who were worrying about him so much.

Esme was pacing back and forth at the front porch and was the first one to hear Edward's running. She looked out for her beloved son, and upon catching sight of him, she would've cried if she could. She hugged Edward tightly, relieved that he was perfect alright. "Are you okay now?" She asked gently, eyes exuding motherly love for him. Edward smiled and nodded his head, assuring his mother. As Esme stepped aside for Edward to enter the house, he heard a booming voice, "Let me take a look at my brother!" Emmett stepped out and patted Edward on the back. Again, Edward nodded his head, indicating that he was fine. Then he finally opened his mouth for the first time, "Thanks for what you did back there." Emmett shrugged it off, "Nah, you'd have done the same for me… right?" Edward couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's suspicious glance. And Emmett smiled, triumphant that he had made Edward laugh.

When he stepped into his house, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle all showed their concern one by one. Edward had never felt so loved before. When he was finally allowed to rest alone in his room, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, it's Rosalie here." Edward allowed her entry and she came into the room, with a guilty look on her face. She leaned against the doorframe and then started, "Look. I'm sorry about that immature dare. You know, that one about dating all the girls in school? I just thought that it would be something that you would enjoy doing, seeing how you're always mesmerizing girls. But I'm calling off that dare now. So rest wel—" Edward interrupted with a frown, "No. There's no need to do that. I'm fine now, really!"

"It's not about that, Edward. You haven't been through that before, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Are you saying that I can't overcome this little obstacle?"

"Dammit, Edward. Why can't you listen? You know I don't mean it in that way. I just want you to be safe, okay? I don't want to see you being destroyed because of my stupid dare!"

"… Thanks for the concern, Rose. But I can really manage. At least let me try. I'll back off once I can't take it anymore, that I can promise you. There's nothing Edward the Great can't handle, right?"

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but then thought the better of it. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Bella lay in bed and stared up at the stars, reflecting back on the first day of school. Charlie had asked about it the moment she stepped into the house, and automatically, she'd put on a big smile and nodded her head energetically. He somehow looked relieved. Her face changed as soon as she entered her room, though. She looked tired and lonely. Jessica was a nice distraction from her homesickness, but that's just it. Bella can't really relate or connect to Jessica. It was as if Jessica would laugh at Bella for missing home, or that she was worrying for nothing. Yes, Jessica was like that.

Mike. He was a nice guy. But too nice. Bella never interacted much with boys a lot; it was mainly her and her girlfriends. She could tell that Mike was being friendly, and maybe likes her a little. Bella smiled and shook her own head. She was thinking too much once again. Bella would have to be careful of Mike. Her heart is one of extreme fragileness and gullibility; she couldn't risk another relationship.

Edward. Bella narrowed her eyes at the stars as they all morphed into the black eyes of Edward's hate. What was his problem anyway? What did she ever do to him? Bella's eyes filled up with tears of anger at the memory of his reaction. She swiped them away ferociously, why is she crying? Who cared about Edward? _Me, _a small voice at the back of her head answered quietly. _I cared that he didn't treat me the same as he did other girls. Why couldn't he talk to me nicely? I won't even mind of he flirted with me. _Horrified at her inner thoughts, she shook her head until she felt dizzy. What was that all about? Edward's a horrible guy, a downright despicable idiot who toys with feelings of others. She _hates _him, for goodness' sake, so what was she thinking about?

As Bella continued to deny her self-denial, the stars twinkled at her, luring her to sleep. Her eyes drooped and she murmured to herself, "I hate Edward. I hate Edward."

But does she, really? Bella fell into a wonderful dream of talking to Edward

* * *

The next morning came quickly. Sunlight filtered into her room, dust swirling around Bella's head. The alarm rang loudly, screaming for her to wake up. When she didn't, the sunlight helped by piercing her eyes, and the dust tickled her nose.

Bella sneezed loudly, the momentum throwing her into a sitting position. She covered her sleepy eyes as they opened a little, testing the intensity of the bright light. The sunlight retreated upon completing its job and Bella's eyes opened fully. They wandered to the clock and the time jolted her body into action. She gave a little squeak before rushing into the toilet, washing up hurriedly. Brushing her teeth with great gusto and speed, she used her toes to turn the tap on. As the tap finally jerked upwards with a stream of warm water gushing out, she lost her balance and a streak of toothpaste traveled across her cheeks. A strangled cry came somewhere from her throat as she suppressed the profanities raging within her.

After rinsing the toothpaste off her cheeks, she ran back into the room and snatched random clothes off their hangers. Anything would suffice at a time like this. Jumping into the tub and jumping out seconds later, she considered that a finished bath as she began putting on her clothes, fingers fumbling over buttons and zips.

As she emerged from the bathroom, she ran the comb over her hair once and patted it distractedly, thinking that her hair would tame if she did so. Flying down the stairs, she missed a step and alas, tumbled down the steps and into the arms of Charlie. She looked up, disorientated, at her saviour, and then grinned sheepishly, "Good morning, Dad!" Charlie shook her head a defeated man and greeted her back. As Bella hopped around on one foot, trying to cram her feet into their shoes, Charlie fitted one toast into her mouth. Chewing on it, she regained her balance after wearing her shoes properly. She grabbed her bag and another toast before running out of the house.

Charlie smiled as he picked up the keys to Bella's truck. He walked over to the door and held it out. Sure enough, Bella could be seen rushing back, and then relief spreading through her face when she caught sight of her dad… with the keys. She took the keys from her dad and thanked him profusely. "Have a nice day at school!" Charlie waved goodbye to the truck reversing out of their driveway.

* * *

Bella tried speeding the truck up, but it was useless. The truck only moved at one speed—the speed of snails. She bit back her frustrations and concentrated on driving to school. She hoped to arrive in one whole piece.

Parking her truck in a totally illegal manner, she jumped off the truck, crossing her fingers when she landed. Yes! No sprained ankles. No time for a victory dance though, she was already very late. As she burst into the classroom, her excuse was already well-memorized in her mind. "I'm sorry, M'am! I assure you that there will not be a second time. My truck had broken down you see, and I had to try starting it up all over again…" The whole class, and their teacher, looked on as Bella's mouth moved rapidly, excuses flowing out.

The teacher held up her hand, stopping Bella's excuses. "Okay, I believe you, I think. But, please, go to your seat so we can continue the lesson after hearing your explanation for ten minutes."

Bella flushed a deep red as she smiled awkwardly to a few friends on the way to her seat. At least she was spared. Bella couldn't bring herself to imagine how her death would be like should it be History she was late for. She shuddered lightly, and then pushed her fringe away from her face, putting on her expression of concentration.

Just like that, a period of forty minutes went past and Bella stood up, stretching herself. She gathered her books and then went out of the classroom, consulting her timetable to check what her next lesson was. She sighed; realizing life was all a routine, and a boring one at that. But then she pulled herself together, at least she had her friends here in Forks. Or she'd die. Really.

The day moved on slowly. At each lesson, Bella sat next to people she knew. And if there were none, make new ones! A boring day became an interesting one as she made new friends, finding out so much more about them. At each lesson, she took down notes and then chatted with the new friend that sat beside her. She had long forgotten the fun of making new friends. And when it was finally lunch break, Bella flew down to the cafeteria to meet up with Jessica and Angela.

Angela was another new best friend, whom Bella made. While Jessica gossips aplenty, Angela's as quiet as a dormouse. Like how Jessica talks so much that the others don't have a chance to open their mouth, Bella's like that to Angela. Except that Angela doesn't mind at all. Bella found how she enjoyed Angela's presence more than Jessica. She could often talk about life back at home and it interested Angela a lot, because she had never stepped out of Forks before. And at times, when Bella didn't feel like talking, then both of them would bask in the silence, enjoying it. Silence can be such a pleasure sometimes you know.

However, there are the times when Bella still preferred Jessica over Angela. Such times were when she feels like she really needed Jessica's giggling and rantings to distract herself. Not to mention how Bella sometimes needed the Vitamin G—vitamin girliness! They'd have girl night outs and would boy hunt, looking out for handsome guys. But every time a girl night out ends, Bella always found herself thinking about all the past experience with Andrea, and then she ends up crying away under the starlit night sky.

Jessica stopped talking to Angela when she saw Bella and waved with a grin. Angela looked up from her lunch tray and smiled at Bella shyly as a greeting. Bella waved to the two of them with both hands, suddenly feeling that the slow day meant nothing as long as she could see her two best friends during lunch. She sat down at the space which Angela had saved for her and the three of them immediately launched into a bout of complains about teachers, with Angela listening, Bella nodding and Jessica speaking.

Slowly, Jessica began digressing and talking about totally irrelevant stuff. While Angela clung on to every word that came out from Jessica's mouth, Bella had long started to drift away. Her eyes looked at people sitting at different tables and laughed inwardly at the actions they do whenever they gesticulate during speech. Some people do the weirdest things when they think that nobody's looking at them. Like the guy in her Geography class? She actually caught him picking his nose! How gross.

Then her eyes fell on Edward's table. Why was he back in school so quickly? Didn't he have some old illness acting up? Pfft. He looked very healthy, poking at the food uninterestedly. Bella took the chance to take a better look at the others sitting at his table. All of them were similar to Edward in a way, yet different in another. They were all dead pale with perfect features sculpted onto their faces. Their eyes ranged from pale gold to honey brown. Then Bella noticed.

Edward's eyes were not black anymore.

She frowned and tried to recall that nasty incident. She was very sure that it was black eyes which Edward had used to glare at her. She'd never forget such a thing. But it was her very same eyes that saw Edward's golden eyes today. Bella frowned, unable to come up with an appropriate explanation to convince or assure herself with. She felt frustrated again, annoyed that Edward was always so mysterious in his ways. She just couldn't read him as well as she could anybody else. What made him so different from the rest of them? Aren't they all humans?

Bella decided to ignore Edward. She was supposed to be observing his family members. Well, she had thought them to be family members, judging by their looks and how they fetched Edward back home yesterday. But on a closer look, their age didn't exactly add up properly to the family member theory. Bella nudged Angela and asked softly, "Who are those sitting with Edward?" Angela glanced at Edward and his table slightly before answering, "His family members." She saw Bella's disbelieving look and continued, "Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen and Emmett Cullen are siblings. Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale were adopted by Doctor Carlisle and his wife, Esme." Angela pointed the names to their rightful faces and Bella nodded understandingly. That would explain why their age didn't tally up, because some were adopted!

Bella felt pleased with herself for knowing so much about Edward without even talking to him. But then she stopped short. Pleased? She shook her head at herself. Her emotions were all mixed up. Then the motion of Angela and Jessica standing up snapped Bella out of her daydream. She hastily stood up and threw her lunch tray away, like what the others had done. She walked out with them and as she bade them a pleasant goodbye, it hit her like a blunt arrow.

Her next lesson was Biology.

* * *

The moment of truth had arrived for Edward. This was his probable biggest challenge, and even though he was afraid about his own vampire instincts, he felt excited by the huge challenge and that brought him confidence. He entered the Biology lab slowly and immediately knew that Bella was ahead of him by her scent. It wasn't as strong this time. Edward adjusted himself to her scent as he walked towards his set beside her. _I can do this!_

Edward sat down, and once again, Bella stiffened. She relaxed a little, but he could still feel her guardedness. Was she affected by what happened yesterday? Edward pushed that thought away and prepared himself for the first step—self-introduction. He cleared his throat, and frowned at Bella's lack of response. Not about to be put down by that, he went ahead to open his mouth. "Hello, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm afraid I haven't officially introduced myself due to the unexpected event yesterday." Even a nod would suffice as a response, but there was absolutely nothing. It was as blank as her thoughts. Thinking that Bella couldn't hear him, or was too engrossed with whatever she was doing, he touched her arm.

Bella jerked, affected by his cold touch. "Wha—?" Then just as quickly as she said that, she had composed herself and kept quiet again. It was obvious to Edward this time that she was purposely not responding. She was ignoring him! But why? Confused, he asked Bella, "Are you angry with me? Why? Did I do something that I should not? I apologize for touching you a while ago."

This time, she simply nodded; a sign which indicated that she had accepted his apology. But she still wasn't speaking. Frustrated, Edward persisted in his questions, only to be met by a wall of utter silence. He was starting to think that Bella was mute. He stared helplessly at the curtain of her hair, which separated them. He couldn't see her face. It was hard enough as it is that he couldn't hear her thoughts. Now he couldn't read her expressions too. This Bella must be some incredibly smart girl.

Again, he felt like he had underestimated Bella. He had to hand it to her, this Bella.

* * *

Bella felt like slapping herself for making that slip. But then again, she didn't expect Edward to touch her and as much as she wants to rub the spot he had touched her, she refused to do that in front of him. 

Oh dear, Edward's speaking again. _I don't understand him at all. Why is he speaking to me all of a sudden? "Unexpected event yesterday?" _Bella scoffed mentally. _Yeah right. Like he didn't know why I'm really angry. Who in their right mind would still be friends right after you shoot them some killer stare? Crazy._

"Bella? Can you please respond? Are you feeling alright? Are you sick? Is that why you're not talking to me? Because you're in too much pain? Please speak, Bella. Something, _anything_!" Edward really sounded desperate now. And even though Bella would gladly leave him in this state, it wouldn't be long before he drove her crazy.

Bella whipped her head around and glared at him with all her might, hoping that she looked as intimidating as she thought she would be. "Shut up, okay?! I'm perfectly fine, other than the fact that you totally electrocuted me with that touch." Bella hissed through her teeth. "And, don't call me Bella. I'm Isabella Swan. So that's Isabella for you!"

Edward had this triumphant grin on his face, like he had won in making Bella speak. She added, feeling that it was necessary. "I wouldn't respond at all if not for the fact that you're making Mr. Cleft frown in our direction a lot."

"So you did hear what I said just now? Everything?"

"Yes."

"But why didn't you want to talk to me? Did I do something wrong?"

Bella sighed. _Here we go all over again_. "Just stop asking, okay? I can stop talking to you any minute now if I feel like it."

"No, don't! I'll shut up." He looked as if he were really afraid of her not responding. Bella found this fact amusing. Then, her mouth opened on its own.

"Your eyes are not black anymore."

"I'm sorry?"

Bella shut her eyes tightly, pissed at herself. This was _not _the plan. Having a conversation with Edward was not the plan. Neither was expressing concern about his damned eyes. She opened her eyes to find Edward looking at her, a small smile on his lips.

She turned away, letting her hair fall in between them again. "Nothing."

* * *

He did it again. He must have infuriated her somehow. If not, why was she ignoring him again? He had obviously heard her question, why didn't he just answer it?

Edward panicked slightly. "I got contacts. That's why my eyes are not black anymore, Bella."

"Isabella." Bella corrected.

Right. Isabella. "But why?" Edward had to know. Everybody else called her Bella. He couldn't be wrong, could he?

"Why what?" Bella was still replying within three syllables.

"Why must I call you Isabella?" Edward risked a question, hoping that she wouldn't ignore him again. He hated it, this fear of offending Bella. But he couldn't help it. _Coward! _He scolded himself mentally. He had indeed lost his skills of flirting.

Edward heard Bella sigh. "Am I calling you Eddie?"

Eddie, indeed! How… childish! "No!"

"So why are you calling me Bella?"

Edward hesitated. How was he supposed to answer? Oh, I read minds. And in every one of them, you appeared to them as Bella. "Because everybody else calls you that." Edward answered, with a tone that said 'duh".

"I told them to. I didn't tell you to."

Edward was again speechless. He had never had such a conversation in his entire one hundred years of living. Afraid of giving the wrong answer, not being able to answer properly, what is wrong with him? No, why does Bella have such an effect on him? Edward felt extremely discouraged. He was the one to get his way. Smile a little, then dazzle her maybe. But how was he supposed to do that with her hair being a shield? Edward wanted to roar his frustrations out. No, he will not let her get the better of him.

"Yes. Isabella it is." Oh god. Edward felt like murdering himself. Instead of being a lion, he was now a meek lamb.

* * *

Bella did a mental victory dance. Twice in a row, she had rendered Edward speechless. And his last answer could very well be replaced by him waving a white flag for surrender! Bella felt very pleased at herself, forgetting her slip-up the first time round. But his answer for her question didn't satisfy her. It was just this annoying thing nibbling away in her mind. Somehow, her instinct told her that he wasn't telling the truth. And Bella hated being lied to.

He obviously had something to hide. And Bella was going to find out what it was.


	5. 5

**Once again, I am so sorry that I took so long to update! I thought that I would be writing more often since it's the holidays, but look at how things turned out. Anyway, minor good news: I took part in a Chinese Creative Writing Competition and my group (of four) won! Okay, we just got a prize. We weren't top three, but whatever. It's, like, the first writing accomplishment ever. :D  
**

**Anyway, I've reread Twilight. (It had left my possession for a painfully long time since I wanted to "spread the love". Haha, I got a few new Edward-lovers!) And Not.Broken.Hearted's review hit me like a bunch of stinkin' stink bombs, which is good—that it's really tough if I want to change Bella's/Edward's personality. I love the Bella in Twilight and it's hard to make her all cheerful since then, I wouldn't have loved her. So, I think Bella shall slowly revert back to her old self in Twilight. She'll still do unBella stuff sometimes, but that's to still retain the cheerful element within her. **

**Sighsigh, things are going so slowly now. My mind's racing ahead and is already at the… third sequel? Whereas I'm still stuck at the FIRST story in reality. Nevermind. I shall buck up! Come on, let's go!**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. But I love it. As much as you.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

Edward lay on his bed and slapped his face, hard. Even though he couldn't feel the jolting pain, he let the pain soak through his skin, and hopefully into his brain. He was, as Emmett would say, "You're totally losing it, man!". Exactly how much is he in love with Bella? _Not much. Actually, not at all. _And how badly does he want to get through Bella? _Very very badly. _This was what Edward couldn't understand; what was the driving force behind him going after Bella? She had humiliated him enough to last another century and yet, he was not ready to give her up. For so long, his heart had never been a problem, mainly because it was dead. Not living. Unable to function. This is the first time he considered his heart and feelings as a factor of this.

Shaking his head, Edward roared in frustration. What is _wrong _with him? He was so confused, so tired. A part of him wanted to give this up because nobody messes with Edward and still gets away with it. But another part whispers his reluctance to do so. He wanted to vent his anger at something or someone, but there was none. This was his problem, and his alone. His ego refused going to Esme for help, knowing that it would bring about another flurry of unpleasant thought-voices.

An internal war raged on and after a long, torturous time, he came to a few decisions. One; he will continue unlocking Bella, but this time, he would play it cool. No more Edward the Retard. Two; he had to find out more about Bella in order to ease the whole process. This part was still within his ability—Jessica.

* * *

Bella slid through the whole day easily now that her spirits were lifted tremendously. A grin was perpetually glued on her face and everyone around her felt their own lips curving up. There was just this happy aura radiating from Bella, but nobody asked anything. She hopped into her truck and started it up patiently. Her face lit up when the truck started up with a stutter, but it was soon extinguished by a certain purr coming from a certain Volvo. Stomping on the accelerator, she drove out of the school compound and made her way home at the pace of a stubborn mule. 

After stopping her truck and parking it in front of her house, she jumped down again and twirling her keys with her index finger, she was about to enter the house when she realised that it was unlocked. Pushing the door open slowly with apprehension filling her every vein, she tiptoed in and glanced around; Charlie should still be at work now. Walking softly into the kitchen, she made sure that it was empty before picking up a pot for safety purposes.

She stepped out of the kitchen… and was grabbed by the shoulders.

Letting loose a scream which was automated by her fear, she struggled against the grip and slammed the pot in the intruder's direction. A loud curse could be heard and then the lights were turned on. Bella found that she was looking at a chest and looked up, into the face of a young man. Intimidated by his height, she screamed again and started hitting the stranger with her only weapon.

Bella's heart hammered erratically in her chest while her hands went into an up-and-down motion. He grabbed her hand suddenly and instinctively, she opened her mouth, ready for another healthy scream when a sweat-filled palm clapped over it. Eyes widened, Bella breathed deeply and tried to calm herself down. Who was this man? What was he going to do? While she was fervently trying to shut down her tear-ducts, the man spoke.

"I won't harm you. So please don't scream if I let go of my hand, okay?"

Bella nodded profusely, drenched in cold sweat.

The huge palm slowly moved away from Bella's mouth. Bella's eyes followed the hand as it got further away and when she thought it was a safe distance away, she bolted for the door. "Damn!" Bella screamed in frustration as she tripped and stumbled. She thought she heard a small chuckle and glared at the man murderously. She pushed herself off the ground hurriedly and tried again for the door. Then, she stopped and backed away with white lips, her eyes locked on the man who had appeared in front of her.

"No, please, I won't harm you! I'm Billy's son, Jacob. Billy. Do you remember Billy? He's your dad's best friend." That man explained pleadingly to Bella.

She eyed that man, deliberating the reliability of his words. Then she questioned him, "If you really were Billy's son, then you'd know where my dad and your dad usually go play soccer." Jacob's eyes laughed and then he replied, "Is this a trick question? Because you and I both know that they never play soccer! Billy's wheelchair-bound. Nah, them folks prefer fishing." And he went on to mime reeling a fishing rod.

Bella frowned at him. "Well, you _did _pass the test. Oh alright, I believe you. Welcome to Charlie's and my house then!" Jacob pretended to heave a heavy sigh of relief, wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead, "Didn't see that coming, huh?" Bella laughed and then, as if a sudden thought occurred to her, asked curiously, "How did you get in?" Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he answered, "I picked the lock."

"Well, that doesn't make you any different than a burglar."

"I guess. Jacob the Burglar, that's me."

Bella laughed and gestured to the couch. "Oh right, where's my manners? Sit down, please. Water for you?"

Jacob sat down and leaned back comfortably, "There's no need for such formalities with a burglar, you know. But since you insist," He looked at Bella with a small smile. "Then, water's fine." Bella shook her head at Jacob amusedly and went into the kitchen to get Jacob that glass of water. She came back soon with two glasses and sat down beside Jacob after handing him one. "What brings you here?" Jacob gulped down a big mouthful of water and then explained, "My dad wanted me to retrieve something from Charlie, but he didn't tell me that the house was locked with nobody in it. What he _did _tell me was that he needed the stuff urgently. So, I employed a little of my lock picking skills. I went into the kitchen table to find a 'blue package for Billy', but there was nothing of that sort. Unless you consider a plate full of leftovers in a microwave oven, but it isn't in a blue package…"

Bella laughed out at this and then she went into her dad's room, coming out seconds later with a blue bag. "Here you go! My dad told me about Billy coming over, but nothing about him having a son or someone sneaking into my house!" Jacob shrugged and said wryly, "Old people tend to forget about the main points, no?" Bella nodded smilingly as Jacob stood up, "Well, I've got to get going now. Still under Billy's orders, so he won't be pleased of he knew about me chatting up a pretty lady." Bella blushed at this and then walked to the door, holding it open for him, "Nice meeting you, Jacob. Hope to see you around somewhere!" Jacob hesitated at this statement, then he finally spoke, "There is this small gathering at La Push on Saturday. You want to come along?" Seeing Bella's face full of rejection, he added, "You can bring some of your friends along…" As Bella pondered about going or not, Jacob made the decision for her and walked out of the door, shouting out without looking back, "Great! Then I'll see you on Saturday at nine in the morning." Bella opened her mouth to refute that, but then, thought the better of it and shut her mouth. Maybe going to La Push to meet new friends wouldn't be as bad as she thought it to be.**  
**

* * *

_She was in a beautiful big room, lying on a soft bed with drapes. Bella opened her eyes with minimal difficulty and looked around her, searching for clues which may tell her where she was. Everything was so sharp and detailed, it was hard to believe that she was looking through her very eyes. Then, her body pushed itself off the bed and started walking. Bella was frantically trying to stop her body, unsure of where she was and what she was doing. The body came to a halt and Bella looked forward… _

_In a mirror, she saw her pale face, but beautifully modified so much so that it didn't look like her anymore. Yet, it was still Bella who was looking back at her. She frowned at her reflection, further confused. But the reflection smiled back, revealing a row of pearly white straight teeth. _

_Bella blinked blankly at the reflection. The reflection blinked too, but when it opened its eyes for a second time, it was no longer the brown which Bella always saw._

_It was a bloody red._

Bella screamed and thrashed around in her bed. She awoke with beads of perspiration all over her and found that she was panting slightly. No matter how she shook her head, she still couldn't get rid of the vivid image in her mind. What did it mean? Why did she have such horrible red irises? Why was she so beautiful suddenly? Why wasn't she the old Bella?

Then, sobbing to herself, she realised that it may very well mean that she had changed. No longer the Bella from Phoenix, but the Bella from Forks. Why were there Mike, Edward and Jacob in her life? It was all wrong! She shouldn't be so popular with boys. She had always been this happy girl _with girl friends _in Phoenix. The only time she let a boy into her heart, he shattered it into million and million of pieces. It became off-limits ever since. Andrea was the only one who bothered to help Bella piece her heart back. Andrea was the only bestest friend of Bella. But she wasn't here anymore. And Bella willingly let Jessica and Angela replace Andrea. Crying into her pillow, she let herself drift off to sleep again, mind devoid of all thought and emotions.

She didn't see how wrong her interpretation of that dream was. But what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Bella was like a zombie the next day; emotionless face, mute mouth, deaf ears, unseeing eyes, uncoordinated limbs. She was suddenly looking out into a world of black and white, no longer able to force a smile onto her face and saying that everything's alright. She didn't remember it being this hard to be happy when she was still in Phoenix, but it was. Jessica didn't even notice how different Bella was as she rattled on about the newest gossip. Maybe she did, but she appeared to not care. Bella didn't mind that, she wanted that to happen—Life to go on without her. Angela was darting worried glances at Bella throughout the day, but Bella didn't bother assuring Angela that she was fine. Mike shook Bella by the shoulders and asked her what was wrong. All she did was to look back into Mike's eyes… and he released his grip. Bella walked away, but Mike had suddenly hugged her from behind, telling her that everything would turn out fine, voice choked with anxiety. She didn't bother shrugging him off, or telling him that everything would not be fine. Edward didn't talk to her at all. He was like her; face totally emotionless. Maybe there were one or two glances, but that was it. He didn't start irritating her like the last time; he seemed to know that she needed to be left alone. 

At the last period of the day, she walked out of the school and right to her truck. Just as she was about to climb into her truck, a voice spoke into her ear. Suddenly, life sprang back into her and she turned her head wildly, looking for the source. All she saw was a Volvo speeding away, kicking clouds of dust into the air.

"Dreams don't hurt, so stay strong…

…Isabella."

* * *

Edward raced under the moonlight, slightly anxious to reach Bella's room in time. After yesterday night, he just had to make sure if Bella would be fine tonight. It actually pained him to see Bella in so much sadness. He had forgotten all about the promise to himself—the promise of not going back anymore. All he cared about now was Bella. Bella needed someone and even if she was going to push him away, he'd still be in the shadows, providing invisible but unwavering support. Edward climbed up a tree easily and opened the window to Bella's room quietly. Softly, he jumped in and closed the window behind him. He looked at Bella and found that he was relieved that she was breathing evenly, no more rushed breaths like last night. Leaning back on the rocking chair, his eyes locked itself on Bella's face. He was conscious that there was another being in the house other than him and Bella, but he had naturally thought it to be Charlie. But Charlie wouldn't be prowling about at night, making unnecessary noises. Edward then realised with a start that… 

There was a loud clang and a curse reached Edward's sensitive ears. Edward's eyes went to Bella and prayed that she wouldn't wake up at that sound. Alas, she did! She slipped out of bed, cautiously going downstairs to investigate the noise. As she walked past the shadows which hid Edward, he couldn't help but whisper, "No, don't go down." Bella frowned and stepped backwards. When the whisper didn't come back, Bella blamed herself for hallucinating and went back to investigating the noise.

The stairs creaked at Bella's weight strained them. "Dad? Is that you, dad?" Bella called out, but received no reply in return. Reaching the living room, she saw a shadow hover somewhere in the kitchen and thought it to be Charlie being hungry at night. Just as she was about to go back up, she remembered that Charlie was having night shift. He had told her that, along with the reminder to eat dinner without him. A shiver ran up Bella's spine and she called out with a quiver in her voice, "Who's that?"

Silence.

Bella laughed nervously, "If that's you, Jacob, it's not funny!"

Still silence.

Knowing that Jacob would've revealed himself by now, Bella was forced to come to terms with the fact that it was a real intruder in her house this time, most likely a burglar. With her heart beating furiously around in her ribcage, Bella walked towards the phone and picked it up, dialing the police station's number. Charlie was there, Charlie would help her. _Come on, pick up the phone, Charlie! _She urged the ring tone to stop and for Charlie to answer. Cursing the burglar, she tried thinking of what valuable items there were in her house. By the time Charlie picked up the phone, the list of valuable items was still empty. Why the heck did the burglar come then? "Hello, dad? Can you please come—" Bella trailed off. "Home now?"

The phone had gone dead. Panic rose in Bella's chest as she heard footsteps which stopped behind her. Very slowly, she turned around. There, at the kitchen's doorway, stood a silhouette that was lighted up by the moonlight. A white glint glittered and Bella realised that it was the burglar smiling sinisterly at her. She stood still.

The burglar started to remove his hidden arm from the back and Bella watched closely, eyes never leaving his arm. In his arm was a…

Knife.

* * *

**Okay, that was stupid. A dreadful cliffhanger. I know how my writing skills have deteriorated since the sentence structures are all about the same. My vocabulary fails me too. But I wanted to type this chapter out before you all start hating me. **

**Well, I actually wanted big occasions from Twilight to happen in this fic also since it would mark the time clearly. But since it's classified under "too much like the original", I came up with a few scary/exciting events of my own to add in here. Hopefully, it's acceptable. (Poor Bella, having to go through two "burglars" within two consecutive days.) **

**Lovelove.**


	6. 6

**Okay, so the reviews and the hits were pretty disappointing this time round, gives me the impression that my story isn't interesting anymore. But well, I'm persevering. It's so sad how my sister is more accomplished than me in fanfiction. net **

**Well, so try to review, yeah? Thanks.**

**Oh! And I think I'm going with the whole BPOV and EPOV. You know what's what, right? It's easier that way. Cheers!**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine.  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

_bPOV_

I stood there, legs unwilling to move. My brain screamed for me to run, to escape, to get away from this horrible person. But what's the point? I might trip and he'll get me eventually. _I am going to die. _A sob rose up in my throat, but I held it back as a solution squirmed its way into my blank mind. The percentage of its success seemed little, but I don't think I look like I had a choice.

My eyes flicked to the door and back at the masked black guy. He seemed to tense up as he, too, looked at me and then at the door. I looked at the door again, eyes lingering on it for a longer time this time. I estimated the distance between the door and me, and then I looked back at that man, estimating our distance from each other. Great, I was nearer to the door than me to him. I took a small step towards the door.

He gripped the knife tighter and mirrored my actions.

Wetting my lips nervously, I took another step.

He did the same thing.

I counted to three mentally and then, let loose a shrill scream. That man panicked and ran for the door. He had fallen into Bella Swan's plan!

Hurriedly, I scrambled up the stairs, praying fervently that I wouldn't trip and fall. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him look back at me and then curse loudly. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _I slammed the door to my room and looked around for a hiding place. I heard the footsteps slow down as they approached the corridor to my bedroom. My breath quickened as I turned my head to and fro frantically, hair whipping around wildly.

_I'm going to die._

A hand clumped over my mouth and I screamed a silent scream. The hand dragged me across the room and into my wardrobe, hands still firmly over my mouth. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I struggled against the grip fruitlessly. I kicked and flailed my arms, desperate to get away from this stranger whom, I was certain, was going to kill me. Which burglar in their right mind would leave a witness behind to testify against them? "Shh. I won't harm you."

I stopped moving. In my stricken state, I recognized the voice and knew immediately that I was safe, now that I was with Edward. He continued to soothe me with his voice, although his hand never quite left my mouth. His cold touch secured me somewhat and I calmed down. My breathing slowly evened and my heart returned to beating at a normal rate. All thoughts about the burglar left my mind as I slacked in his arms, body drained of all energy.

At that point of time, I didn't so much as to think about how I was trapped in an enclosed area with Edward, or the fact that I was supposed to hate him. All the exhaustion came back to my body, twice as heavy as before. My eyes were slowly closing.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth now. Call your father."

Call my father? What was he talking about? That man out there just cut off the phone lines. Moreover, I was certain I didn't keep some secret phone within my wardrobe.

He placed a small object into my palm and I held it up, unable to tell what it was in the darkness. Or maybe I just couldn't see properly with my eyes only half-open. I frowned drowsily, fumbling with it, hoping that I would somehow gain enlightenment on what the heck it was. Edward let off a quiet sigh, chest heaving. He plucked the object off my palm and pressed buttons. Then I realised that it was a handphone he passed to me. I could have laughed at my own stupidity, but I was in a state of entering unconsciousness. I pressed the handphone against my ear and heard the familiar ringing sound.

At this point of time, I wondered where the burglar was now. Is he in Charlie's room? Shouldn't he be in my room by now? Then, as a heard a voice say hello on the phone, I decided that the burglar must be as stupid and confused as I am.

"Bella? Oh my goodness, I was so worried when you hung up on me a while ago! Is everything alright? I know I shouldn't have left you home." The concern in Charlie's voice was so thick, I felt touched knowing that someone out there cared so much about me.

"I'm okay, Dad. But someone broke into our house. Can you please come home?" I felt absurdly calm, and I knew that I would sound weird to Charlie.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Charlie spoke again."Stay calm and stay hidden. Don't do anything. I'm coming right over with backup."

"Okay. See you later, Dad." I hung up and returned the phone to Edward. "My dad's coming. He'll catch the bad guy soon. Don't worry." I thought I heard him chuckle, but then I stayed still, trying to clear my head of the fog which was causing me to be so drowsy. Raising my hand to slap myself awake, I was mildly shocked when someone held on to my hand. I pulled at my own hand, but he didn't let go. Annoyed somewhat, I let him put my hands back into my lap as I struggled to stay awake. It proved to be a losing battle as each blink became longer and longer.

Both Edward and I stayed silent in that wardrobe.

Then, wailing sirens could be heard and I heard a loud crash, followed by hurried footsteps. I think the burglar was trying to escape. Straining my ears, I heard the front door being knocked down, and then glass shattering could be heard. A flurry of activities followed after that, and then someone burst into my room.

"Bella? Bella?"

I pushed at the wardrobe doors, but it refused to open. Edward helped and I climbed out from behind all those clothes. Eager to get to him, I clumsily tripped over my own feet and would almost fall if not for Charlie catching me in a huge hug. "Oomph. Good to see you too, Dad." I mumbled into Charlie's shoulder. "I was so worried, Bella! Are you okay? Any injuries? It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left you home alone. I'm so sorry, Bella!" Charlie held me by my shoulders and tried looking for any visible injuries.

"I'm okay, Dad."

"Are you sure?" Charlie peered down at me in concern.

I nodded my head slowly, head heavy. Charlie saw my tired face and helped me to my bed. As soon as my head made contact with the pillow which felt so soft suddenly, I fell asleep. Charlie kissed my forehead tenderly and whispered, "Goodnight, dear."

He went over to the wardrobe of which I had magically appeared out of and closed it quietly. It was empty.

* * *

I jolted awake.

Light attacked my eyes, but instead of closing my eyes and falling back to sleep like I always do, I stand up and sat in my rocking chair. I had a strange dream, I know I did. But I can't remember what it was anymore. All I knew was that I fell down a flight of stairs, causing my body to go into shock. My heart raced and I tried to calm myself, rocking to and fro in rhythm. Hugging my knees, I closed my eyes and let previous events stream into my mind.

Oh yes, I remember Edward and me in the cupboard. _Then_, I remembered about the burglar. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't asked Charlie whether the burglar got away or not. Taking deliberate deep breaths, I felt my heart slowing down, and then I walked over to the cupboard, wondering pointlessly if Edward was there.

As I opened the cupboard door slowly, my heart stopped as I asked myself why on Earth would Edward be in my room during that point of time. How did he get into my house? Why was he in my room? Why did he help me? It didn't occur to me when I was in his arms and this disturbed me. Bristling at myself, I ran downstairs and hoped that Charlie was still in. Just my luck, he wasn't.It became ridiculously important for me to go to school quickly and question him. I washed up hurriedly and jumped into my truck, speeding carefully to school.

I scrambled down my truck and ran through the corridors, frantically trying to spot his awesome bronze hair. The dreaded school bell rang and I bit my lip in disappointment. Now I'd have to wait till Biology.

* * *

_ePOV_

I pushed my cap further down, not only to hide my striking hair, but also to cover up my handsome face. As I leaned against the lockers, I sighed at the trouble I had gotten myself into.

After the whole burglar episode at Bella's house, I arrived home and got a huge lecture from Carlisle. I told him that nobody saw me since I snuck out when Charlie was tucking Bella to sleep. He said that there was a possibility that he might have seen me, but I doubted that, telling him that I was always one to be careful about details like that. He diverted the subject and went on reprimanding me for nearly exposing the Cullen's cover—not just the Cullens, the whole world's vampire population! I was just about to roll my eyes at his exaggeration when I saw the serious and worried look in his eyes. Not only did he mean that he was actually _serious, _I also meant that whatever he said was most likely true. It was only then did I realize what a deep situation I was in.

He sent me to my room, to which I complied with even though I was insulted by that. Since when did he start sending me to my room? What am I supposed to do next? Face the wall and repent? I was just lying on my bed, thinking about Bella's safety when someone knocked on my door. Hoping that it wasn't Carlisle again, I allowed entry and saw Alice's head popping in. A relieved smile spread itself over my face and I gestured for her to come in. She did, and made herself comfortable on my bed.

"Hey, Edward. I'm sorry I told on you. I thought that Carlisle had a right to know about this." Alice looked at me cautiously, probably worried that I would overreact. I smiled reassuringly at her and told her that I didn't blame her one bit.

"It was my fault. What you did was the right thing. So don't be too hard on yourself."

Alice grinned and then asked about Bella. I was reluctant to talk about her, since Alice was famous for her "Oops, did I just say that?", but I really needed to get everything off my chest, so I told her.

"… So you see, if I didn't help her, she'd have die there. And if the knife went through her, blood spillage won't be a very good idea either. Considering how I haven't hunted enough to control myself against her blood at that point of time. See?" I leaned nearer to her so she could take a good look at my eyes. It looked like crude oil had polluted my golden eyes.

"Yes yes, I _see _your point. But how does that explanation help in this situation? You know Bella's going to question you tomorrow. What are you going to do about that?"

I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. "That hasn't occurred to me yet. Bella was in a hypnotic, traumatized sort of state when I pulled her into the cupboard, so I was counting on the fact that she wakes up and forgets all about ever seeing me. I could tell her she was dreaming, or something along the lines of that. I mean, it could happen, right? And if there's a need to, you can provide my alibi."

Alice eyed me disapprovingly. "You really shouldn't be lying, you know? For one, you don't _have_ any alibi, because you were actually there. And in case you thought you were dreaming too, well, wake up, you weren't. And number two, I highly doubt that Bella would buy your story about the whole dreaming thing. She doesn't look like one who would take whatever that is given to her, just like that."

Still trying to defend myself, I retorted, "_For one, _I **have** to lie because there is no other way out of this. What am I supposed to tell her? 'Okay, I'll tell you everything. I'm a vampire. I watched you sleep for the past two nights. I saved you because you can't die. Well, not when I'm in close proximity to your raw blood. Because your blood drives me crazy and you might die a worse death.' Is that it? Is that what you want me to say? And _in case _you are totally out of your mind, well, get back into that dense head of yours. As if she'll go along with the vampire theory and doubt the dreaming one, _just like that_."

"Oh, stop that whole imitating thing, okay? _In case_ you haven't noticed, I'm trying to help you too. Stop being so immature and try getting your butt out of the mess you've created for once. Honestly, I **am **using my brain. You're not. What you're doing is trying to avoid the whole situation. I'm telling you now that we have to address this problem _directly._"

"Okay, you're right. I'm wrong. I'm just tired and scared and I need to be alone. I will try the direct approach thing, but there is absolutely no way I'm doing the vampire theory. Why? Because I've just used my brain and decided that it would make things worse, a lot worse."

Alice laughed. "Well, I guess using your brain has drained you. I advise you to take a little rest and then go hunt. Think about what you're going to tell Bella tomorrow. And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Please use more of your brain tomorrow? The whole vampire population is in your hands now."

"Thanks a lot for that, Alice. You just made my day. Or what's left of it." I glared at her as she retreated out of the room.

I pushed myself off the lockers and headed for my first class of the day, dragging my feet along. I only hope that time would travel as slowly as the pace I was walking at.

* * *

_bPOV_

I jumped up from my seat in the cafeteria, stunning Mike momentarily. He recovered quickly and laughed, "Woah, you look like you're in a big hurry to get somewhere. Chill! It's not yet the next period." I smiled half-heartedly, eyes on the big clock in the café. "Sorry. Got to go. See you later. Bye!"

I left my tray there and ran to the Biology lab, sitting down at my seat and waiting uncomfortably in that big and empty lab. It amplified my racing heartbeats and pants, making me jittery. After five minutes had passed, I regretted coming to the lab early. It reminded me so much of the time when I first saw Edward and decided to arrive early. _Edward_. I narrowed my eyes at his name, annoyance creeping into my mind. I couldn't tell if I was annoyed at him or myself, but I eventually settled on being annoyed at him because it's hard to be annoyed at yourself for too long.

I started coming up with a mental script for interrogating Edward later. I wanted to catch him off guard and he may actually blurt out the truth in a fit on confusion. My mind wandered of into a realm of imagination where I was the famous detective drilling Edward for questions and clues. I was questioning Edward fast and furiously, and when he could take it no longer, he snapped under the pressure! There he was, begging me to let him off and that he would tell me anything and everything. Pleased with his eventual cooperation, I would smile triumphantly and then listen to him attentively, smiling and nodding to prod him onwards. After finishing his speech, I would pat him on the back with a "Good job" before leaving the dark, small room.

I grinned at my marvelous plan and by the time I returned to reality, I realised that people were streaming into the lab. Eager with anticipation, I craned my neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward. However, when Mr. Cleft walked through the door, it suddenly occurred to me that Edward might not be in school today! Slumping my shoulders in disappointment, I resigned myself to fate and doodled restlessly in my notebook. All of a sudden, that voice pierced through the stale lab air. "Good afternoon, Mr. Cleft, I'm sorry I arrived late." My head shot up and I saw him walking towards me. Oh god, _now _he's here. I smoothed my hair, as if calming my nerves. Putting on a pretentious gentle smile, I nodded at him like I didn't care and then returned to my doodling. My eyes made contact with the page of doodles and horror gripped my heart. My palm scrambled to cover my sketches and I looked ahead stiffly.

I'm not sure if Edward's intentions were good or bad, but he tapped my shoulder and asked for my notes.

"Notes? What notes?"

An amused smile. "Biology notes, of course. I missed part of the lesson, so I was wondering if you could let me copy your notes."

"Right!" I scratched my hair, frantically trying to think of something. "Oh! But you didn't miss anything. He's starting from where he left off the last time. Yeah, that's it." I gave what I thought to be a reassuring smile.

His hands reached out for my notebook. "Come on, just for a short while, I promise."

I clung on tightly to my notebook, but the moment his cold fingers tried to pry mine off the notebook, I let go. I stared absurdly at my fingers. Did I just experience what I thought to be an _electric shock_? But, CRAP! I turned to snatch my notebook back from Edward, but it was too late. The expression on his face made me wince. I plucked the notebook from his frozen hands, and then sighed mentally before I decided that this was the best time to start questioning him.

"Your expression tells me very clearly that you know something about my picture. Spill!"

"I know nothing. You were just dreaming."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Nothing else to it."

"Really?"

Edward faced me and said seriously, "Yes, really." And suddenly, his expression changed drastically. Not one of extreme guilty, but the look of mischief which I dreaded almost immediately. "Unless of course, you _wish _that the picture meant something. You know, why would I have access to your house and stay in a _wardrobe _with you? And in such _close _proximity."

I hated him, that's official. The way he put it made me sound ridiculous. My face heated up. "What are you talking about?! That's not what I meant… And you know it." I tried looking at him in what I thought was an expression which said "I know what you did". It was considerably difficult with my flushed cheeks, but I managed anyway.

"And I know it? Somehow, I don't think that what I know is the one you're looking forward to hearing from."

"Bring it on."

"Okay. I know that…" He paused for a dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes. "You like me!"

"NO!" I exclaimed so loudly, the rest of the class turned to look at me. The new-found attention didn't exactly help my cheeks tone down, at all. Embarrassed, I covered my mouth and looked away. "Yes, you have something to say, Miss Swan?" Mr. Cleft adjusted his spectacles. I shook my head lamely, but glowered as I caught sight of Edward's wide grin, plastered on his face ever since he bestowed his so-called 'knowledge' on me.

The lesson went on and I stared at my notebook, debating whether I should erase the horrible doodle of a wardrobe with me and him in it or not. Then I heard him whisper my name softly, slightly amused that he did indeed call me "Isabella" this time. I didn't answer, and concentrated on erasing the horrible sketch instead. He called me again, but all I did was to rub away at my notebook with more vigour.

"Aw, how cute. Shy now, eh?" Oh, how I hate his voice. Upon finishing erasing the drawing, I picked up my pen calmly and started jotting down notes. He continued mocking me softly, but stopped after realizing that I wasn't planning on answering him at all. He switched to apologizing, but it made me madder still. Do I really look like a girl who'd take sorry as it is?

The bell rang and I stood up, tore out a page from my notebook and placed it on the table before leaving the classroom. Edward called out one last time after me, but I flicked my hair haughtily and left. I saw Edward read the page out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help a small smile.

I had titled it "Ten reasons why I hate Edward."

* * *

**Okay, I'm so sorry that I took so long to produce this chapter. I was taking a little time to salvage my extremely screwed up social life. ): well, I hope it's getting better too, but here's Chapter Six. It's not the best I can some up with, but I have to consider you wonderful people too. So, here is it. I wish I can come up with a Chapter Seven quick too. But good news: about 4 more weeks to my month-long holiday. Surely I can update much more often then? YES:D **

**Oh yes, I'm again very very sorry that I took so long to update, but please review? I know the worst punishment you can give me is to not review, but pretty please? Encouraging the author can get her going, y'know! **


	7. 7

**Heysup! Social life back on track, so I guess this is a celebratory update. Today's Labour Day and I don't have any homework, so I guess I can write a chapter now. Maybe serving as an apology too, for the long break in between. I may have to speed things up a little in this chapter because I really want to finish this story up and go on to the next sequel. (Because, between you and me, I think that the story only gets better and better when Bella and Edward are together.)**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine. Neither is New Moon.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_bPOV_

The final bell for the school day rang and relief flooded through every vein in my body. I gathered my books and exited the school hurriedly, suddenly eager to just reach home and get a little nap. I was just opening the door to my truck when I heard my name being called. A little annoyed that I couldn't get home sooner, I swung my head around, looking for the voice who called me.

"Hey, Bella! Here!" Then I spotted Mike jogging lightly towards me with a big grin plastered onto his face, like the one which seemed to be especially reserved for me. Not wanting to appear rude, I managed a smile out and waved feebly.

"Hey, Mike. What brings you here?" I greeted him when he arrived in front me, chest heaving only slightly. "Nah, just wanted to ask you about that little shout out in Biology today. What was that all about? Cullen bothering you?"

It was funny how the moment Mike said his name, Edward walked out from the school building with his other glamorous family members. I didn't know what to do- smile or frown, or to reply yes or no. Then my body took over, like how it always did in such situations. My shoulders shrugged while my mouth opened, "Edward can be irritating at times, but it wasn't him this time." My inner self frowned, _what was I saying?_ My mouth barged on anyway, "It's the burglary. It's emotionally draining and I think it's gotten to me." At least there was _some _truth in that one.

Surprise appeared in Mike's eyes and it suddenly dawned on me that I didn't tell anybody about that. I could have slapped myself, I really could. But it was too late, and the best I could do to salvage the situation was to give Mike a wry smile.

"A burglary? When did that happen? Were you hurt?" And he rattled off a whole list of questions. I was suddenly grateful for not telling anybody about the incident. Can you imagine one whole day of that horrible questioning? Torture!

"No, Mike, I'm fine really. If the burglar had silenced me, I wouldn't be here. Yeah, I was safe, _somehow _ending up in a wardrobe." I was looking at Edward, discreetly of course. But when I said that, it surprised me to see his cheeks lifting up, like in some kind of smile.

"Oh, thank goodness you were safe. So what happened to that nasty person? Did your dad catch him?"

"No. He ran away and the police didn't manage to catch him. He did leave a broken window for us as a souvenir though." I forced a laugh, but I heard that laughter fade away as I saw Edward tensing up, shoulders visibly broader than usual. I wondered if he was eavesdropping on my conversation with Mike or not, but then realised how stupid it was, since he was practically on the other side of the car park. I dismissed that thought with a slight shake of my head. Mike didn't realize a thing; he barged straight onwards.

"Oh dear, that means that the culprit's still at large. Hey, how 'bout I drive you home today? You look tired out and I want to make sure you reach your doorstep alive, no pun intended." Mike's face was tightened with concern. Or maybe he was just worried I'd reject him. I wasn't sure what I should do, but it didn't matter anyway. Edward made the decision for me.

One moment he was at his car, the other moment he was standing beside me. "That was awfully nice of you, Mike, to offer sending Bella home. Both of us appreciate it, really. But being Bella's newly appointed bodyguard, I'm sorry that I would have to turn down your offer. I mean, I can't not follow orders given by Chief Swan himself!" An awkward silence ensued and I was about to snap out of my trance to protest when he pushed me into my own truck. The next thing I knew, he'd bid Mike goodbye and we were on our way to _my_ house in _my _truck.

* * *

_ePOV_

There was still this heavy stunned silence when I drove out of school in Bella's truck. I realised how uncomfortable I was driving at such a slow speed, but I didn't want to scare Bella unnecessarily. My eyes were both watching the road and observing Bella. She was just there, sitting on the passenger seat, looking horribly stiff and annoyed.

I was the one who broke the silence first. "Well then, Bella, it's just you and me now." With amusement, I noticed how Bella had opened her mouth with nothing coming out. She licked her lips and tried again. "My name is still Isabella, you know."

I almost laughed out loud, but I held it in and compressed it into a smile, pupils darting swiftly back ahead when Bella turned to look at me.

"Okay. Let's try that again." I paused for a short while before continuing. "Well then, _Isa_bella, it's just you and me now." She had turned back to face the front, so I looked at her sideways again.

"Yeah, sad. But that's life." She said calmly as my mouth twitched. I bit back my laughter and thought of a suitable response. "So, you stole my line."

I saw her smile at that, and felt relatively accomplished. She remained silent after that, as if refusing to comment on my victory. I kept quiet for one whole minute before speaking again.

"Hey, why did the blonde stare at the orange bottle for such a long time?"

Bella jumped a little at my voice, but then pondered seriously. Her shoulders sagged slightly when she asked me 'What?'.

I tried not to smile as I replied, "Because the bottle said 'Concentrate'."

A small silence as Bella clapped her hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter. It was a while before Bella spoke again after taking a deep breath. "Hey, why did the blonde have two brain cells?"

"Because the rest of them died?" I ventured, refusing to lose without a fight. She shook her head smilingly and I gave a few more wild guesses before saying that I gave up. She didn't answer for a moment and when I looked over to see what was wrong, I found her pressing her hand to her mouth again, trying not to laugh. Smiling to myself, I prodded her teasingly, "So? What's the answer?" She took a deep breath, and then said really quickly, "Because she was pregnant!" She burst into laughter and I laughed along, only because she suddenly looked so carefree and innocent. It made me feel like Bella was just like any other girl and I could just get her. _If only_, some inner voice commented sourly and it reminded me about Bella's blood and her immunity to my gift. _If only she's "like any other girl". _

"Oh, turn left here and you can get off." She said, jerking out of my thoughts. I tried to look offended, "No, didn't you hear me just now? I'm your new bodyguard now. I won't let you out of my sight unless I see you, with my own eyes, walk through your door." She turned to face me, eyes narrowed, expression no longer pleasant. I cringed mentally, knowing that I had said the wrong thing.

"Tell me this, Edward, because I'm really curious. _Who _appointed you as my bodyguard? Don't give me that Chief Swan story because I'm his daughter and nobody knows him better than me."

I grinned cheekily anyway. "Fine, so you've caught me red-handed. Nobody said I was your bodyguard. I said that to keep Mike's dirty hands off you, and in case you roll your eyes, I do mean it. I'm your bodyguard as of now.

She frowned. "Why?"

I shrugged. "To keep you safe, of course."

She glanced at me. "Like how you did in the wardrobe?"

My lips tightened into a white line as I struggled to keep my expression in check. There was a long silence as I debated how to reply that. Then I decided to go with the I-know-you-like-me attitude, which worked during Biology. I turned to face her and gave her a teasing grin. Another wrong move.

At this point of time, I decided that I really couldn't understand girls because I hadn't noticed the severity of the question. Neither did I detect her breaking point. She was looking at my face for a reaction—guilt or innocence—but that grin I gave her apparently proved too much. Bella exploded.

"Stop smiling! Stop treating me like I'm just trying to get your attention like the other girls would. I'm not as desperate and not as blind. All I want to know from you was just that small fact, which you were so kind to abuse me brutally with. But that's no way to treat me like dirt, no way to treat the other girls like nothing! If you regret saving my life, then I apologize! I'll stay out of your way so you'll never have to bother with me ever again!"

"Is that what you think?" I was trying to rein my anger in, but it was difficult. Her outburst had startled me and I was thinking about how to appease her when she suddenly struck me hard with the last few sentences.

"I _know _you do!"

"You don't know anything."

"Then tell me! Why can't you tell me the truth?"

"Because you won't be able to handle it!" I shouted back at her, frustration and anger flowing freely out of me now.

Held back tears now spilled over her cheeks and she glared at me, face blotched red. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I _hate _you, Edward Cullen." She jumped off the truck and stalked out of sight.

I slammed the steering wheel and let out an anguished roar.

* * *

**Okay, so there you go. Angst angst. I had a hard time writing it because it made me moody, and frustrated when I couldn't express their feelings properly. I've done the best I could and I hope it turns out fine enough for you people.**

**I've decided to go with the "short chapters, more updates" method, instead of the "long chapters, less updates". Hope you guys don't mind.**

**If I'm not wrong, another chapter would be up soon. But it all depends on the reviews I get and the homework pile at home. So yeah, see you guys soon (hopefully)!**


	8. 8

**For all the darlings who reviewed me—lily013, Forbittenlove, 1stepbehind29 and schmexybella—thanks so much! This chapter's for you four (and potential reviewers, heh.) **

**I'm actually quite reluctant to upload this chapter (because I want more reviews. -sheepish- ) but I can't be selfish. So here it is! Well, keep the reviews coming in. Love you!**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. Obvious much?  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_bPOV_

I fumbled with the keys, jamming them blindly into the lock. My shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and it was a good thing that Charlie wouldn't be home to see me in this state. When I finally inserted the key successfully, I kicked the door open and ran in, slamming it shut, throwing my bad onto the floor then running up the stairs into my room.

I sobbed hard into my pillow in a cathartic state. I was so incredibly pissed off and as my pillow got wetter by the minute, my anger was slowly subsiding. Yet my tears flowed out steadily, showing no signs of ever stopping. It's like how you start crying and you can't stop, because the all the sad and bad things that ever happened to you floats into your mind and you can do nothing but cry. I cried for a long time. I cried for my anger, my homesickness, my friends in Phoenix, my mother, my father. I cried for myself.

By the time Charlie came back home from work, I was already all washed up. But I felt numb, very. Like how my heart was a bottle which was emptied out, no more negative feelings, but also no more positive feelings. It was scary, but I didn't feel the extent of it. My head was so light; I think Charlie suspected me of taking drugs. He showed his concern by shooting me worried glances; many of them. It could have made me feel annoyed, or it could have made me feel guilty, but not today, not now. That night, I was an emotionally confused girl.

Then Charlie cleared his throat and spoke. My mind jumped at the loudness of his voice, contrasting to the grave quietude of the house, but my physical body did nothing. My ear listened to his words. "Jacob asked Billy to ask me to remind you about Saturday's La Push." He paused, waiting for his words to sink in. But it wouldn't, and couldn't. When he realised that, he continued with his brows furrowed, "Bella? You _are _going to that trip, right? Billy mentioned something about you being able to bring along your own friends."

I nodded my head without looking at him and heard him sigh quietly. Not wanting to torture him with my presence any further, I walked up the stairs slowly, stair boards creaking rhythmically. 1, pause, 2, pause, 3. Then, upon entering my room, I lay down on my bed. I didn't sleep, didn't think, and didn't do anything. I knew this was my emotional rut, the one which came ever so rarely, but when it came, it came. I knew I was going to wake up tomorrow a complete different girl than today. So I was making this rut last, so that it would be another blue moon the next time it comes again.

Regardless of that, I had to make arrangements for tomorrow's Bella. I counted to three, five times, before dragging myself off the bed and downstairs. I felt Charlie look at me, his fretful stare lingering on my back. But I shuffled on, picked up the phone and sat down on a chair.

I pressed Jessica's number and placed it to my ear. The monotonous ringing sound soothed me and I found my eyes closing, but then a shrill female voice stabbed my eardrum as she asked loudly, "Hello. This is the Stanley's. How may I help you?" My voice was hoarse and soft, but she heard me alright. "Jessica." And a few seconds later, Jessica's voice entered my ear and she blabbered white noise, while I watched the tap leak. Drip, plop, drip, plop. And then she finally asked, "Why'd you call me for?"

"Hey, I was invited to La Push by my father's friend's son and was thinking of asking you to come along with me." Just a statement with faked cheerfulness. But Jessica interrupted excitedly anyway. "Of _course _I'll come! Who else are you thinking of bringing along?" I thought for a while. "Angela… and Mike. You can invite the rest."

"Oooh! Mike Newton?"

"The one and only."

"Cool! I was thinking of him too. Isn't it freaky how we think _so _alike?"

"Hmm."

"Well, why don't you call the both of them and I call up some others?"

"You don't want to call Mike?"

Silence. "Nah, you do it. I have many others to call anyway."

Somewhere within my empty mind, I felt myself laughing at Jessica. It was such a typical beheaviour coming from her; any minor gathering would have to become a big party of sorts. I was surprised by her decision of not calling Mike though, but I was fine with it. Today, I was fine with anything.

She chatted a little more before hanging up. I called Angela and asked her about it. She agreed quickly and hung up quickly. This was one of the reasons why I liked Angela—she always seemed to know what to do and when to do it. It was down to Mike then. I made myself count to ten before calling him. And then it was the soothing ringing sound again.

"Hello? This is Mike speaking." His voice sounded distant over the phone. But maybe it was just me.

"Hey, Bella here."

"Oh! Hi, Bella! What a surprise." I saw the grin on his face, and pushed it away.

"Hm, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go to La Push with me… and a whole bunch of other people."

"Yes! I mean, sure. But I'll have to check my busy schedule." I could almost smile at his attempt to play cool with me.

"It's this coming Saturday, just one day away. Will you be free then?"

"Yeah, it's your lucky day!" He laughed.

"Great. Then I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye."

"Bye, Bella."

I put down the phone and looked at the clock. It was only nine. But I decided to sleep early anyway, so today could end and tomorrow would come. As I climbed back up, I saw Charlie smile to himself in relief. Walking into my room slowly, I saw my bed beckoning to me. I lay down again, covers up to my chin, hair sprawled all over. Turning over to my left, I looked out of the window and into the vast star-studded night. They twinkled at me; in pity, in joy.

_Stars shine the brightest when the night's at its darkest. _

This sentence came to me with no rhyme or reason and I felt like it was the night sky's message to me. With new hope, I whispered goodnight to the velvet blanket which was so near, yet so far from me. Then my eyes closed and I flew into dreams of nothingness, dappled with diamonds.

Tomorrow, Bella's going to be a brand new girl.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this had to be a one-sided emotional chapter. I had my sister proofread it for me and she commented, "It's as if Bella's experiencing the dark period of Edward leaving her. But it isn't, right?" And then I realised how she was so true. Well, I didn't want to rewrite everything. So I guess my only defence was to say that when Edward really leaves Bella, it's gonna be so much worse. :/ Well, the next chapter would be more than just emojunk. I promise! **

**Oh yeah. To a certain babe out there, I kept to our deal! It's still 5****th**** May now. ;) AND, **_**your **_**fanfic is the better one, looking at the number of reviews. So ****I**** don't know what ****you're**** talking about too.**

**Ahem. **


	9. 9

**Hey dearies! Thanks all of you for those awesome reviews! Anyhow, it's half-half of emojunk (I **_**had **_**to give Edward's perspective of that dramatic quarrel or it'll be too unfair to him!) and action (I can already hear you cheering). **

**So yeah, I hope you keep up with that awesome reviewing, or it means that something went seriously wrong in my fic. :/ **

**But in the meantime, I'd be loving you!**

**-**

**Disclaimer: It's mine. All mine! …yeah right.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

_ePOV_

I had driven the truck back to her house, but the moment I entered her driveway, my sensitive ears picked up sounds of sobbing and it haunted me. I couldn't resist the urge to climb in through that window and so I did. She didn't see me anyway, not when her face was buried so deep in her soaked pillow. Her shoulders were shaking so much it looked like they were going to snap. I suddenly felt thankful that I couldn't hear her thoughts as I raced back home. I wouldn't have been able to deal with that overwhelming sense of guilt, not like it wasn't overwhelming now. I pushed myself and ran, competing with the wind, with me losing horribly.

Beautiful sights were just blurs—green and brown for trees, pink and red for flowers. That was what it was _supposed _to be, but it wasn't. Everything was just black or white.

Everybody was at home when I sprinted through the big white doors. Wisps of thought-voices hushed and shushed around me, and try as I may, I couldn't get rid of them. Jasper's wave of tranquility helped and I shot him a grateful look. He smiled and shrugged gently as I dashed into my room, desperate for a quiet environment to sort out my emotions.

I threw myself onto my cold and stale bed with as much force as I could possibly muster, hoping that the impact would shock me out of my mental agitation. The awful loud bang stunned me only temporarily, and my memory rushed back almost immediately, taunting me. I buried my face in my hands as I felt pent-up frustration hammering its vicious fists in my dead heart. I have never felt anything like this before, and it was all thanks to some _ordinary _girl.

And then, I realised that Bella was anything _but _ordinary. She was immune to my gift, like nobody was before. Her blood made my diamond knees go weak, like nobody did before. But last of all, she was so right it so many aspects! She wasn't like all the other girls, who fell so in love with me that they accepted anything I said. It was as if my words were the oxygen they needed in order to survive. Yet with this Bella girl, it was the total opposite. She hated me; I knew that the moment we met.

I wouldn't have blamed her since it was my fault I had reacted that way. (But then again, it was _her _fault that her blood was so… so delicious!) However, it wasn't like I didn't apologize. I don't usually apologize to females, because they had to _fight _to even speak to me. Yet, I had to degrade myself for this girl and she outright ignored me. sighing, I pushed that painful flashback out of my brain. But as I did so, another memory floated back up to take the place of the one which I just tried pushing out—the recent spat with Bella.

_Stop smiling! Stop treating me like I'm just trying to get your attention like the other girls would. I'm not as desperate and not as blind. All I want to know from you was just that small fact, which you were so kind to abuse me brutally with. But that's no way to treat me like dirt, no way to treat the other girls like nothing! If you regret saving my life, then I apologize! I'll stay out of your way so you'll never have to bother with me ever again!_

This dialogue was on rewind within my mind and it wouldn't go away. It had been repeating in my mind throughout, at first like background music, but now it's the theme song of the day or something. It's just stuck there, refusing to go away. I felt like hitting my head over and over, so I could find the 'stop' button. It wasn't there, and I knew it wouldn't help, yet each word was piercing into me every time it repeated. The thing was that _it was all true_.

Yes, I couldn't believe it myself either, because the way she said it made me sound like an extreme jerk, which was why I became so angry—because she was always making _me _feel like dirt. But it's all true. _Stop smiling! Stop treating me like I'm just trying to get your attention like the other girls would. _I wanted to use that I-know-you-like-me tactic. But with just a smile, she caught on and blasted me like there was no tomorrow. And it went on. _I'm not as desperate and not as blind. _This made me wonder, seriously. I've always seen myself as this perfect and beautiful guy, which all the girls would lust after, naturally. But Bella said that she wasn't desperate or blind. I felt indignant that she'd think that way, but it made me wonder all the more; how many girls went out with me just because it was the "in" thing to do. I didn't like that thought, because I'm always in control, not the girls but me.

_All I want to know from you was just that small fact, which you were so kind to abuse me brutally with. _Okay, this one was really really accusing. I didn't abuse her in any way at all! I just couldn't tell her the truth.

… Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard with the whole I-know-you-like-me thing, but it wasn't abuse. I don't abuse anybody! I don't.

_But that's no way to treat me like dirt, no way to treat the other girls like nothing! _I have no comment for the first half of that statement. _She _treated _me_ like dirt first. It's only right to treat her back the way she treated me. And that's that. But! Who said I treated the _other _girls like nothing? If they were nothing, then they weren't worth my time. But they did; every single one of them female students in Forks' High. I'm going to have to confront her for this one. If there's one thing I can't tolerate, it'll be insulting my talent and profession!

_If you regret saving my life, then I apologize! _

This sentence was the one which stung me more than the rest, mainly because she realised that earlier than me and made me see that it was indeed the case. I'm ashamed of that, but it was nonetheless true. I did regret saving her life. She caused me so much misery, and all I did was to save her life. Every time I hear Carlisle fretting over this issue secretly, I wonder what will happen if I didn't save Bella. Every time I see Bella trying to get to the bottom of things, I wished I didn't save her.

And I didn't realize that until Bella screamed it out loud in my face.

I felt worse and didn't know what to think anymore. Things weren't the same ever since Bella entered my life, and I didn't know whether to hate that or to welcome that. I only know that this girl had serious issues that she needs to deal with, and I'm going to have to clear all those misunderstandings up, somehow.

For the first time in my whole vamp life, I dreaded school. And it had to be Bella who did that to me. Wonderful.

* * *

_bPOV_

Indeed, Isabella Swan was changed overnight.

The new Bella emerged refreshed fro the bathroom, humming tunelessly to herself as she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Dad!" I kissed his cheek and grabbed a piece of toast, showing Charlie that I did appreciate him preparing breakfast. Stuffing it into my mouth, I gave a goofy grin as Charlie tried masking his surprise at my chirpiness. He was just about to speak when my eyes made contact with the kitchen clock. "Oops, Daddy! Time to go! Loveya!" I snatched another toast, swooped to get my bag and ran to my truck. Starting it up noisily, I backed out of our gravelly driveway and headed for Forks' High.

* * *

By the time I entered my homeroom, everybody was already there. I threw my backpack casually into my assigned seat and went over to Jessica's table. It was crowded with people who were actually interested in the nonsense she was spouting. Don't get me wrong; I love her all the same! 

"Hey, y'all! What's up?"

A series of 'hello's and 'hey's ensued and I smiled brightly at each individual before pulling a chair over for myself. I looked at Jessica, "So, what were you guys talking about before I barged in?" Jessica's eyes lit up. "La Push! _Everyone_'s invited." And she swept her hand grandly at the people surrounding her. I raised my eyebrows. "Well, go on. Don't let me stop you from going ahead."

As conversation continued, I observed the people sitting around Jessica. I know some of them because I remember seeing their faces at the lunch table. But there were new faces too. Some pleasant, some not quite. I guess I'll just have to ask Jessica about the new ones later on.

* * *

Chattering animatedly to Mike, I followed him as he led me to our next class. Lunch was enjoyable, especially since Jessica made introductions to those people I didn't recognize. I had put on my friendly smile and they all smiled warmly back. There were still the select few who gave me the cold shoulder and I disliked them immediately. I knew it was wrong of me to judge people like that, but I couldn't help it; it wasn't as if I deserved their frowns and mocking whispers.

I bounced into the classroom, faltering slightly as I caught sight of _his _"godly back", as Jessica called it. So it was Biology! How could I have forgotten? Sighing inwardly, I wondered how things would go after the way we parted yesterday. But then, Mike sent me back to the surface by tapping my shoulder lightly. "Anything wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. Everything's absolutely fine." I assured him and he accepted my answer with a shrug, "If you say so." Pulling myself together, I told myself that nothing will get in my way today. With that, I walked to my seat confidently. There was even a certain spring to my steps, if I could say so myself.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself." I shot back quickly, but lightly. Although slightly taken aback with his very casual greeting, I thought I dealt with it well. Smiling to myself, I saw his eyes flicker in surprise at my quick reply. Good. But curiously enough, his eyes were a shade lighter now. Like pale shimmering gold. I still didn't buy his contact lenses story, but whatever. As if I cared.

Flipping open my notebook, I saw an old doodle and hastily turned the page, hoping that he didn't see it.

"Saw that."

_Damn_. Nevertheless, I shrugged, in what I thought to be a nonchalant way.

"Still bothering you, huh?" He persisted annoyingly.

"No!" Oh no, too fast!

He grinned widely before turning back to the blackboard. Gosh, I hate him. I swore I won't let him get to me! _Count to ten, Bella. He's an idiot. _Yes, an idiot. Just take a deep breath.

"Been saving any other damsels in distress lately?" I casually threw a statement back to him and his stiffened back satisfied me. "Why, I have been reading articles about a burglar in the loose."

Oops, I think I've pushed it too far. His clenched fist doesn't look good. Should I apologize? No! But, that was a tad too mean, right? I don't want him to get a bad impression of me. But then again, who cares what h—

"Mike seems to be in love lately."

Have I mentioned how much I hate him?

Determined not to look affected, I replied conversationally. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. But I think it's just a crush. The female party doesn't seem to be very interested. Doesn't seem to know about poor Mikey's _love_, either."

"_Rea_lly?" Count to ten, Bella! One, two, three…

"Of course! In fact, I think that girl…" He lowered his voice conspiratorially. Oh no, I knew which card he was playing and I didn't like it. Not a bit. Four, five, six…

"…likes me."

ARGH. Word vomit!

"What?!" I shrieked out loud. "NO!"

Ohmigod, talk about déjà vu! I totally fell for the same trap again! Noticing Mr.Cleft looking at me, along with the rest of the class, I shrunk in my seat, smiling awkwardly.

Oh god, kill me now.

* * *

**And there you go, the long awaited chapter nine! I don't know why I'm updating it now because I really have another writing assignment to complete. Maybe because I love you guys too much? Look, I'm really **_**really **_**sorry that I haven't updated for more than two months, but I've got everything planned out already. I just need the time. Promise I'll make time to update more often. **

**So review please! The reviews you give me really put a smile on my face and motivate me to update faster, regardless of the homework pile. **

**And oh, I've posted a new story, ****Northern Lights****. It's just a compilation of one-shots. This chapter was a challenge!fic, really. The challenge was to include:**

"**Hey, you."**

"**Hey, yourself."**

**And I did! Hooray. So show some support to ****Northern Lights**** too, okay? A happy author can update fast. You'll be surprised by what your reviews can do!**

**Peace! **


	10. 10

**Okay, how much do you guys love and trust me? Because I'm totally feeling damned and insecure now. I finished reading Eclipse and I loved it. I mean, **_**love**_**, present tense 'cos I'm still loving it.**

**But the thing is, I've planned this fic till the third installment. And all the way before Eclipse even came out. But now, Eclipse's story plot is so similar to my third installment! You'll know when I reach there. But seriously, I was so sad when my sister realised that and made **_**me **_**realize it. I was so crushed! Anyways, I'm just writing this here so when my third installment ****do**** come out, I can refer you guys back to this explanation which shouldn't be an explanation at all. Because I never meant to copy Eclipse.**

**Do you believe me?  
**

**--**

**Disclaimer: Nopes. This is not mine. Sadly.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_ePOV_

Oh no, I've overdone it again.

I walked slowly as Bella stomped out of class, trying to think of a suitable apology but none came into my mind. Catching up with her easily, I grabbed her elbow and swung her around gently. Her surprised face quickly assembled into a scowl as she shrugged off my arm. I didn't let go.

"What do you want?" Bella's arms dropped to her sides as she gave up struggling. And then I let go of her elbow as I said softly, "I'm sorry for what I did just now." She stayed silent for a moment before peeping up at my face through her thick veil of fringe. I tried to look as sincere as I could, because I really was.

She frowned for a moment, assessing the truth and sincerity behind my apology. After a moment, she sighed and looked away. "Okay. I forgive you. I'm so tired of all this tension and _hate_. I suppose you still won't tell if I asked?" Truly apologetic, I shook my head, "I have my own reasons too, you know." Bella opened her mouth, but seemed to have second thoughts as she closed them again. Before I could say anything, she spoke again, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes." I was slightly amused and curious as to what she was going to say next.

"I have this thing on with Mike and Jessica… and some other people. And…" She trailed off purposely and looked at me hopefully.

"And…?" I prompted her teasingly.

Rolling her eyes, "And I was hoping you can come along too, okay? Because, you know, we just made up and seeing how we're being _decent _to each other now."

"Is this a date then?"

I expected her to scowl at me and then I'll say okay. But she blushed and ducked her head shyly. Surprised, I was at a loss of words temporarily. Then, I recovered and punched her lightly on the arm. "Hey, a _group _date but a date nonetheless, right?" I smiled.

She smiled back, although the pink tinge in her cheeks never quite faded away. Somewhere in my mind, I found myself musing about how adorable she looked when she blushed. She broke my thoughts with a bright reply.

"A date it is! Tomorrow, nine in the morning, at La Push." Bella smiled at me again before turning and walking away.

I don't know what got into me, seriously. I was still bedazzled by her smile, thinking about how I could get used to being civilized if she was going to smile more often. Then something clicked and I snapped out of my trance.

"Hey, Bella!" I called after her and she stopped in mid-step. Turning around, she gave me a slight glare, "It's still Isabella, mind you."

I could have laughed if I wasn't bothered with what I was going to say next. Knowing about the questions which would follow, I gulped and said tentatively, "Look, I suddenly remembered this thing I have on with… with Carlisle! I… I can't make it tomorrow anymore." Since when did Edward Cullen _stutter_? But the truth was, I didn't want to disappoint Isabella, not after we patched up.

She frowned again. "It's a bummer then."

"Wha—yeah. Bummer." I faked a casual shrug and walked off in the opposite direction. Stupid treaty.

* * *

_bPOV_

I watched Edward's back wistfully as he walked off, disappearing as the corridor took a sudden turn. I told myself not to be paranoid and that Edward couldn't make it because of his dad. Edward _wanted _to be there, I could see it in his face. I think.

Sighing, I started towards my next class, not a bit bothered that I was late for that class. Miss D'vril was exceptionally lenient and was such an old dear; she wouldn't mind, as long as I apologize sincerely. Which I would, of course.

The rest of the day flew past in a dazed blur as I daydreamed about tomorrow. I was going to see Jacob again, and suddenly, the memory of our first meeting made me grin. That night, I slept peacefully as I dreamt about La Push… and smiling stars.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke eagerly, but was momentarily stunned by the light streaming into my room. I fumbled my way blindly to the bathroom, where I splashed cold water on my face in an attempt to wake myself up fully. Brushing my teeth slowly, I wondered how today's trip to La Push would turn out. I was slightly worried that a whole bunch of people whom I don't know would turn up (at Jessica's invitation) because I didn't think that Jacob would be expecting that many people. For all I know, it might just be another one of those small gatherings Forks seemed likely to have.

Wrapping myself tightly in a fluffy white towel, I walked carefully back to my room as a flung the doors to my wardrobe open. It was a sunny day, and maybe I should wear that pair of denim shorts I never really got around to wearing, especially since Forks was always raining. I threw that onto my bed.

Now, what would go with denim shorts? I was thinking of a long tee, but what if I sweat? I surely don't want to be seen walking around with damp spots under my armpits! A tank top? Hmm. The striped brown one might work; earthly tones are safe in this season. I checked for any unsightly pubic hair under my pits; nope, I'd shaved not too long ago. Good, the brown and white tank top it is. I threw that onto my bed.

Just as I was picking out appropriate undergarments to go with my outfit for today, a sudden thought hit me—what if it rains? Forks was like that; a sunny day never lasts for long. Should I bring an umbrella? But I'm not planning on lugging a bag around, probably just a small purse to place my necessities. How, Bella, how?

And I stood there, thinking, with only a towel wrapped around me and hair dripping non-stop. Rummaging through my skimpy wardrobe for the third time, I caught sight of a hoodie hidden at the back and yanked it out. Slightly wrinkled, but it'll still do for a hoodie. I'll tie it around my waist if I don't want to hold on to it. and if it rains, I'll slip it over my tank top and pull the hood up. Great! I've just solved my own problem. "Good job, Bella." I murmured to myself and I started changing out.

In no time at all, I was in my tank top and shorts. I scrutinized my mirror self. Not too bad-looking for a day of fun in the sun! I hummed tunelessly as I tried locating my purse. Upon transferring the needed stuff from my usual wallet to my purse, I decided that my hair was still too wet. I'll have to blow-dry it.

If you must know, I don't blow-dry my hair often, even though I liked the end product. Knowing me, I'll either get my hair tangled in the blow-dryer, or get electrocuted. The odds scares me everytime. But I'm just going to have to take a chance this time. A comb in a hand and a blow-dryer in another, I looked into the mirror determinedly and started drying away.

After half an hour, I've finally got my hair looking like it belonged to a human's head. The ends of my hair curled inwards and my fringe fell in the right places. A quick glance at my watch tells me that I have less than forty-five minutes to reach La Push. Shoots! I don't even know _how_.

I ran down the stairs two by two, watching my steps as I did so. A fall down the stairs would the last thing I wanted right now.

"Good morning, Dad! Do you know how to get to La—Shoots! Er, hello?" I grabbed the ringing phone and balanced it on my shoulder as I grabbed a glass of milk.

"Oh, _hi_, Bella! I was wondering if you wanted to get a lift from me. Angela and Lauren are already at my house but not a single one of us knows how to read a map."

"I can read a map! And yes, please. Thanks for offering a lift; I was just fretting about how I'm going to get there. When will you reach my house?"

"Soon? About… Give me ten minutes. See you then!"

"Yeah okay. Thanks so much once again! Bye."

"Bye bye."

Charlie grinned as he took a sip of his daily coffee. "Got your ride settled, it seems?"

I grinned widely, "Yes. Jessica's such a lifesaver, really." I gulped down a huge mouthful of milk before adding, "I will make it there on time, right? I mean, La Push isn't that far off from here…" I trailed off uncertainly but Charlie nodded assuringly. "Don't worry, be happy!"

I laughed, both surprised and amused at Charlie's humour. I finished up breakfast and I was just about to do the dishes when I heard a car honk. "Go on, Bells. I can wash the dishes."

"Oh, thanks, Dad! Love you, bye bye!" I snatched my hoodie from the couch and slipped into my flats. "Have fun!" Charlie called out and I shouted back "I will!" as I flew out of the door.

Waving vigorously, I got into Jessica's car quickly. Angela greeted me from the backseat and Lauren scowled a 'hello'. I saw Angela nudge Lauren disapprovingly and smiled as I turned back to face Jessica.

"Angela, the map?" Jessica looked at Angel through the mirror.

"Oh, oh." She fumbled around before handing it to me.

I opened it and analysed it for a short while before looking up again.

"Come on, girls, we go left. La Push, here we come!"

* * *

Indeed, we reached La Push on time and greeted everybody who was already there. Unfortunately, that included Mike Newton.

"Hi, Bella!" he greeted me brightly before catching the glare of Jessica. "Oh, hello, Jessica, Angela and Lauren."

Jessica answered coldly and walked away with Lauren while Angela stuck by me. I looked at her gratefully and she gave me a small smile. Mike was still as dense as ever, chattering animatedly beside me as Jessica threw us withering glances.

Jacob seemed to appear from nowhere and saved me from Mike. I might have greeted him a little too enthusiastically but I didn't care a bit about Mike's glare. Maybe he knows how Jessica feels now.

"Bella! You came!" Jacob grinned goofily at me.

I laughed. "Of course. Nobody can resist a burglar's invitation, can they?"

"Aw shucks. You still remember that? I was counting on you to think it was all a dream."

"Too bad for you I was wide awake at that time, huh?"

Jacob laughed, then he punched my arm lightly. "Fancy a hike up to the tide pools? We can talk along the way, with no distractions." He added after catching Mike's baleful stare.

I shook my head. "Nope, we're on different channels on that one. I can't walk on a flat surface without falling down somehow. No hiking for me." And I sat down on an uprooted tree trunk for emphasis. Jacob pouted slightly. "Oh come on! You can't come to La Push and miss out on all the fun stuff! What're you going to do around here, anyway? Talk to Mikey boy over there?" He pointed with a thumb.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's not fair!"

"Who said anything about being fair?" He shrugged nonchalantly and looked at me again. "Please, Bella. I'll be there beside you." Jacob pleaded with his hopeful eyes. Crossing my arms, I stood up stiffly. "Fine. But if I fall, you're responsible!"

"Yes!" Jacob pumped a fist into the air, which made me laugh at his childishness all over again. "I promise I won't let you fall. Scout's honour!"

I rolled my eyes and Jacob lead the way along with a group of other people. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike sit down reluctantly with Jessica as he eyed Jacob. I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath. Hiking, it is!

* * *

I was huffing and puffing by the time we reached our destination, but Jacob was still breathing easily.

"How do you do _that_?" I asked, bent over trying to catch my breath.

"Not like I try." He grinned and pulled me over to one of the smaller tide pools. If I had any luck with catching my breath, it was all wasted once my eyes took in the beauty of everything within the water. It was breath-taking, pun intended.

"Oh." I sat down on a rock, letting out a sigh of awe, while Jacob squatted beside me, pointing out the different anemones and fish. I played with the water for a little while, letting the cool salty water absorb the heat away from my body. It wasn't long before everybody started departing and disappearing back into the dreaded forest. I sighed dramatically before pushing myself up and dragging my feet as I braced myself for another round of intense hiking.

Jacob roared with laughter at my reaction. I gave him an annoyed look, "What's so funny?"

"Seriously, what is it with you and Mother Nature?"

"Nothing! We're like parallel lines, running alongside each other which will never meet each other. We are as different as night and day! But believe it or not, I don't hate-_hate_ the whole Nature thing. It's just that my clumsiness doesn't make things very easy for me."

Jacob stood there, examining me to weigh the reliability of my words. And then he finally spoke, "You want me to carry you down or not?"

"What?! Are you crazy? That's like worse than walking the trail myself. Thanks, but no thanks. This girl is going down _herself_." I marched determinedly towards the hike trail. I heard Jacob laugh to himself again before he broke into a small jog to catch up with me.

"You're hilarious, Bella, you know that?"

"Glad you think so." I answered dryly as my eyes darted to and fro for potential tripping material. Picking my route carefully, I avoided slippery rocks and steep slopes. I certainly wanted to get out of that forest in one piece.

Along the way back, Jacob made small talk with me and I found out more about Forks and its history. He told me about the interesting Quileute legends and how the older people still believed that wolves were sacred animals which can't be killed on Forks' grounds. And then, Jacob got to the scary parts. I just knew it, especially since he had that mischievous glint in his eye and has lowered his voice exceptionally to give a spooky feel.

"My father always said that the wolves in Forks are special because they can morph into men. I don't know if that's any true because I haven't seen any wolves around. But that's beside the point. The scary part is about these werewolves' _enemies_."

"Forks has enemies?" I frowned, slightly confused.

"Not Forks, you dumb. The werewolves."

"So the _werewolves _have enemies."

"Yeah. We call them the cold ones."

I shivered involuntarily and Jacob's grin widened. "The cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different—"

"Woah. Your _great_-grandfather? Must've been real back in the times, huh."

"Yes, it's all very far back, now would you mind! Stop interrupting me."

Still keeping my eyes on the trail, I mumbled my apologies and Jacob continued. "So they were different because they didn't hunt the way others of their kind did, which meant that they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. My great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them."

"Didn't hunt like the way… not dangerous? I don't understand. Are they, like, tigers?"

Jacob laughed. "Bella! Tigers are _warm_-blooded. In what way can they be the _cold_ ones?"

"Well, you weren't being clear."

"You see, there's always a risk for humans to be around these cold ones, who aren't tigers, even if they claim to be as civilized as they look. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"How can animals be civilized? You aren't making any sense, Jacob."

"I didn't say they were animals, did I?"

"So what do you mean? How did they _claim _to be civilized?"

"They said they didn't hunt humans. Instead, they preyed on animals to survive."

"I'm still confused, Jacob Black! _Said_? If they can talk, then they can't be animals."

"Duh, Bella. I told you that just now."

"Unless these cold ones can morph into men too. Reptiles?" I took a wild guess.

"No, no, no. They can't morph into men and they aren't reptiles."

"Then what are they? Tell me!"

"Blood drinkers." He said with a dark edge creeping into his voice. "Or as they call themselves, _vampires_."

I stopped walking and looked up at him in surprise. "You're kidding me, right? Werewolves don't exist. Neither do vampires. You know that, right?"

"Well, history doesn't lie. You can choose not to believe me, but you want to know something?"

We continued walking. "If I can handle werewolves and vampires, I can handle anything. So, yeah, shoot!"

"If you say so." Jacob shrugged amusedly. "History also says that the Cullens are vampires. The very _same _vampires."

And that was when I slipped and fell.


	11. 11

**Okay. This time, your review decides everything. If I make it or break it. It really just came to me. And I loved it. If you liked it too, please do not hesitate to review. Maybe I'll update faster (even though my end-of-year EXAMS are coming and I really should be mugging).**

**You know I love you all, no matter what, right?**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. And I don't mean to insult **_**anybody**_**. It's all for fun.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Shit! Bella, are you okay?" Jacob pulled me up from the forest floor, where I laid in a pile of broken bones. _No_, I didn't break anything in actual fact; it just felt like I broke everything.

"Jacob!" I wailed in pain and agony. "You promised!"

"Shit. I'm sorry I screwed up, Bella. Please tell me you're okay." Jacob's worried face came into view and I could see how anxious he was. Worry lines were deeply etched into his smooth forehead.

"I am, but may not be. Pull me—OW!" A bullet just shot me in the ankle, I just know it.

"Aw crap. Bella, I think you sprained your ankle." Jacob looked at my dirty, mud-crested feet worriedly.

"Y'think?" I shot back sarcastically, but bit my lip when I saw Jacob's eyes fill with guilt and pain. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm just pissed at myself. I should've been more careful. Now you have to carry me back and everybody will kick a big fuss over nothing."

Jacob managed a small smile and I smiled back, biting back the damned pain. "I'm going to carry you in my arms, okay? Hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, not a bit. If you can even lift me up, by all means."

"Okay, I'm just going to have to swing you just a _little_...bit. There! It wasn't so bad. Are you coping fine?" Jacob broke into a slow jog, but his arms didn't seem to move a bit. My head fell onto Jacob's chest and I closed my eyes, imagining the gasps of shock and questions of concern when we eventually reached the beach. I sighed dejectedly, still imagining the pandemonium which would ensue after Mike and Jessica saw me in this state. _All hell breaks loose_, how sickeningly appropriate. I shuddered in disgust.

Jacob seemed to have felt me shudder and misinterpreted it for ill-disguised pain. "Do you want me to go faster, Bella? I don't want to rock you unnecessarily."

"No, I'm fine." I said in a small voice. Then, "Jacob? Do you think you can somehow sneak me out of La Push without anybody seeing me in this state? I _really _don't want everybody to crowd around me, asking why I was stupid enough to fall even with the existence of friction and gravity."

Jacob laughed, and I jiggled slightly in his arms. More pain was generated in my ankle and it shot up my shin, as if reminding me of the fact that I was the clumsiest person on Earth. And probably the Universe.

"Maybe. But I'll have to run quite a bit. You sure you don't mind?"

"Yes! Run! Sprint like the wind." I said eagerly. Anything but the shame!

Jacob shook his head, clearly amused. "Okay then. I'll tell you when the running bit comes, so brace yourself. I don't want a screaming girl in my arms."

I glared at him from where I was, although it was difficult glaring _upwards_. "You just worry about yourself!"

"I will. I'm going to run in approximately 2 minutes later. Cover your mouth with your hands if you have to, I think it's going to hurt."

I was going to retort something witty, but he got there before me. "I mean it, Bella."

I mumbled grumpily, but carefully raised my hands to my mouth and clamped it tightly. Just as I was halfway through my mental prep talk on Bella-please-for-the-love-of-God-do-not-scream, Jacob broke into a sprint and the wind flew past me swiftly. My body moved up and down along with Jacob's strides and indeed, my ankle was giving me hell. I was like a rag doll in his arms, flopping around in the wind. My sprained ankle seemed to have broken there and then; I was almost certain that it was going to come off and fly by into the distance.

Just as I thought the healthy scream building up in my throat was going to burst out from my mouth, Jacob stopped. He just came to a stop and after three seconds or so, he whispered tentatively, "Bella?"

I opened my eyes slowly, bracing myself for the piercing light to finish me up. But there wasn't any light, maybe just a comfortable breeze which played with my hair. I cleared my throat of the horrible scream and croaked, "Where are we?"

"Under a tree, near my car? Gosh, are you okay? I was so worried for you just now! Your eyes were shut so tightly I thought you were going to faint from the pain!"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks so much, Jacob Black. You're forgiven of all burglary offences."

He laughed, a sound which I was suddenly grateful for. It relaxed my body and as the laughter eloped with the laughter, all my stress and tension seemed to have disappeared too.

"You can thank me properly later on. Now, we're going to get you to the hospital." And he started walking. I knew he must have walked out from under the tree when soft light entered my eyes.

"No! We're not going to the hospital, Jacob! What are you talking about?"

"Oh no, Bella, I'm firm about this one. You _have _to let a professional doctor see that ankle. I don't want to be the cause of your disability." I could see that Jacob's lips were in a grim line.

I knew that no protests were going to help me out of the situation. So as Jacob tucked me carefully into the front seat of his car, I could only sink into the seat, hoping that a hole would open up wide enough for me to disappear in.

* * *

When I saw Edward, I almost died. I very nearly jumped out from Jacob's arms. And if not for the stupid ankle, I would have run back home to daddy. With nothing I could do, I pushed my hair onto my face, hoping that Edward wouldn't be able to recognize me under that pile of brown messy hair.

What was he doing in the hospital anyway? Why must he be so good at annoying me? Why?!

"Dr. Cullen, can you please see to Bella? I think her ankle's seriously injured." Jacob, could you please shut up?

And then something clicked in my mind. _Doctor _Cullen? Oh, my, gosh. Edward was a doctor at the hospital?! But how can he be? He's only a student!

"Well well, she does look like a mess. Why don't you put her down on a bed and I'll examine her." That voice didn't sound like Edward, although I could imagine him saying the same words, only with a teasing tone.

I felt myself slip out from Jacob's arms and onto a soft bed. I wanted to grab on to him and never let go. Please don't leave me alone with this horrible Cullen!

Smooth, cold fingers pushed the hair away from my face and I found myself staring at…God. I must have died. Oh damn, I died. From a broken ankle. How embarrassing can you get, Isabella Swan?

"Isabella Swan." God said to me in a stern voice, but His face was relaxed and amused. "So _you_ are Isabella Swan."

I knew it; I must have done something wrong. The next thing He's going to do is to read out the list of offences which I have committed in my lifetime. And top of the list would probably be 'Dying from a broken ankle.' A sob escaped me as I thought of Charlie. He must be so heartbroken, not to mention the distraught Renee who he must handle at my funeral… provided I was going to have a funeral.

God looked down at me, eyes softened. "Don't cry now, does it hurt a lot?"

My vision was blurred slightly as I nodded my head. Tears spilled out and I could see Him again. God was so handsome and young. I've always thought he was slightly grandfatherly-looking with a bushy white beard. Guess I was wrong.

God lifted my ankle carefully and moved it around. Another bullet in my ankle and I cried out in pain. Suddenly, I could see Jacob and he was holding my hand. Eh? Jacob died too? A car accident?! But I didn't feel anything!

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" My voice sounded foreign to my own ears. Maybe death changed everything.

"Silly, of course I'm here. Don't be afraid, Doctor Cullen will take care of everything." I saw Jacob's eyes fill with tears of anxiety. I swear if they spilled over, I'll wipe them away with my own hand. He shouldn't be feeling so guilty. That poor boy must be feeling extremely confused right now. Doctor Cullen, indeed!

"I'm not afraid, Jacob. And you shouldn't be, too. God will save us." I said serenely and turned back to God, giving him a knowing smile. But God was frowning at me. Did I say something wrong?

"Dad," Another voice said and it increased in volume as it came nearer. "Did I just hear someone call you—" the voice stopped as it stood beside God.

Suddenly, everything fell into place. My cheeks burst into flames and I saw black.


	12. 12

**I'm really glad that you all laughed at the last chapter. I didn't think it was **_**that **_**funny until my sister (who always proofreads my chapters for me) read it and started laughing hysterically. Her laughter was so infectious that I found myself laughing at my own chapter too. And then, I hoped with all my might that it might actually get more reviews!**

**And it did! Thanks so much, those people who reviewed me. I love the story alerts too! But one day, you guys will have to submit a review too, okay? You can even just type, "HAHA." Or "I LOVE YOU." I don't mind. Really!**

**So, here's another chapter. Which I hope might make you love my story a little bit more. And maybe get to understand this new Bella. "She's a nut," I say so affectionately. **

**-**

**Disclaimer: Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse **_**all **_**don't belong to me. (They don't even have my name **_**on **_**the cover. But somewhere in Eclipse, there's my name!!! Let see how guesses it correctly. If someone really does, then you get to choose whatever prize you want, **_**reasonably**_**. Of course, the deciding factor is actually just me. Oh gosh, I **_**am **_**talkative today. ON WITH THE STORY PLEASE.)**

* * *

Chapter 12

_bPOV_

When I woke up again, my whole body hurt. I laid there slack on the bed, the pain throbbing together with my heartbeat. I thought I would have got used to pain a long time ago, seeing how I'm always the one with accidents. But, no. it just _has _to make me suffer every time.

Finally, I gathered enough energy to open my eyes. The light was relatively easy on my eyes, but it was too white. I don't like white light, or blue light. Pale yellow or orange lights are the best because they make me look slightly healthy. And they don't hurt my eyes.

"Bella! You're awake!"

Of course I am, you nut. Now will you turn down the volume? I crankily turned my head to the side, where the voice came from, and immediately swallowed my thoughts back.

"Dad!" I shouted without thinking and it came out worse than a frog's croak. Charlie hurriedly passed me a glass of water, which he tipped carefully down my throat. I gulped it down gratefully, feeling the cool liquid soothe my throat. When I was finished with that, I reached out for a hug and Charlie caught on surprisingly quick. He gave me a long, tight hug, whispering his concerns and worries in my ears. I felt so guilty for making him feel this bad.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I whispered back, unwilling to let go of my just yet. "I promise I'll be more careful the next time."

"That's what you always say," Charlie said lovingly.

"A-_hem_." A throat was cleared deliberately and I reluctantly let go of Charlie. The hospitals never failed to reduce me to a meek little girl. Everything was always so white and clean and quiet. I don't like it. It _smells_. I'm always demanding to go home, like some spoiled brat.

A man in a long white coat, with a stethoscope hung limply around his neck, was standing at the doorway. As he walked into the room, my dad acknowledged him. "Doctor Cullen, how's Bella now?"

But that last three words never made it to my ears. As that man stood by my bed, I took in his face and his features and last of all, his _name_. My memory came rushing at me like a train and I remembered everything. _Everything_-everything.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I clutched my blankets and drew them nearer to me. I dropped my eyes, unable to look at this man. All Cullens are horrible people.

"Bella, I need to take your heartbeat rate, just to check." His voice made me cringe so hard. Not only did it sound like Edward's, it was nice and kind. It wasn't my fault that I mistook his for somebody else.

I mumbled my consent. There was a silence after that.

"And that means you'll have to let go of this blanket long enough for me to put this device on your chest." He said again, this time tugging at my blanket slightly.

Embarrassed, I tried to let go of the blanket. But I found them stuck firmly to the edges of that white sheet. I squirmed in discomfort when he patiently removed my fingers one by one. Charlie sighed, obviously disapproving my lack of coordination with the precious Doctor Cullen.

Once the blanket was pulled back to my knees, Doctor Cullen fitted the stethoscope to his ears while placing the other end on my heart. He was bending over me, listening intently to my heartbeat. Damn, he was so close. And he was so handsome. I thought nobody else could beat Edward in terms of appearances, but maybe I was wrong. This man looked like he was another heartbreaker, but he seemed nice. But I've learnt not to judge a book by its cover.

I was scrutinizing his face, comparing and contrasting him with Edward when he suddenly looked back into my eyes. My heart rate soared. Doctor Cullen raised his eyebrows. I coloured and blurted, "You have eyes like Edward's."

At the very moment that sentence left my lips, Edward strolled in through the door. I knew he must have heard me when he stopped abruptly and looked at me. I looked away, and Doctor Cullen gestured to my father.

"Bella, I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to settle some… matters." I winced slightly, knowing that it was about the fees. The last time I was in a hospital, Phil paid. And it was okay for him, because he had the money. Even if he didn't, I don't really care. But it's different for Charlie. I know how difficult it is for Charlie to earn money, but being one of the few policemen in Forks helped. Just slightly.

He was walking toward the door when I realised the problem. "Dad!" I called out awkwardly. "Can you please stay for a little longer? Please?" Charlie stopped at the door and looked back, "Don't worry, Bells. It won't take long." And as he started walking again, he said, "There's Edward to keep you company anyway."

I grimaced; that was _exactly _why I wanted him to stay in my room. I didn't want to deal with that bastard right now. One day, he'll be the death of me.

And I was awfully afraid it would be today.

* * *

_ePOV_

"So," I said as I sauntered forward with a smile. "How is our patient coping?"

She mumbled a reply, but my sharp ears caught the "None of your business". I grinned widely and said in a sing-song voice, "Ooh, someone's feeling grumpy around here."

She finally turned towards me and glared at me. I stopped smiling, "I've gone and done it again, haven't I?" Bella turned her head away again and I rushed to her in a bid to salvage what I've done. "I'm sorry, Bel—Isabella! I really am!"

The hardness in her eyes faltered and I pressed on. "I was an idiot in the past. I shouldn't have said that you liked me. I shouldn't have made you shout halfway through Bio class. I shouldn't have pretended to be your bodyguard. I shouldn't have—"

"Stop it," She interrupted me. "I get it."

"You do? Do you?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes," she smiled. "You're sorry."

"I am! I am! Do you forgive me then?"

She nodded her head, "Okay."

I clutched her hand. "Thanks, Isabella. Thank you so much for giving me a second chance."

She jerked and pulled her hand away, holding it like it just got electrocuted. Stiffly, Bella said, "Okay, okay. Now will you please get Charlie back here?"

I stood up abruptly and saluted. "Your wish is my command, ma'am!" I proceeded to mock-march out of the room. Stopping at the door, I turned around. "Oh! Can I ask you a question, please?"

She rolled her eyes. "You just did. But, yes anyway. What is it?"

I grinned cheekily. "If my father's God, am I Jesus?"

She scowled and chucked a pillow at me. Roaring with laughter, I closed the door behind me. That look on Bella's face was priceless. Absolutely _priceless_.

* * *

_bPOV_

I got discharged on Sunday night and had an argument with Charlie. It was mainly because he didn't want me to go to school. But in the end, I managed to convince him that my bandaged ankle (which turned out to be _only_ a mildly sprained ankle) was no excuse for me to skip school.

"Dad," I said with pleading eyes. "What if I fail my exams because of this rotten ankle?"

"You're only missing _one_ day, Bella," He replied patiently. "What can happen in _one _day?"

"You might never know," I had sniffed. "Don't make me say 'I told you' in time to come."

Charlie flipped open yesterday's newspaper and said gruffly, "I'm just trying to do what I'm supposed to do."

Knowing that was a statement of defeat, I wrapped my hands around Charlie from the back and told him, "And I appreciate that, Dad. See you tomorrow morning then."

Thumping up the stairs a minute a step, I eventually made it to my room, where I found no comfort in my bed. My ankle hurt every time I turned, and if I stayed still, I just couldn't sleep! So I laid there in bed, closing my eyes, concentrating on the pain in my ankle until, eventually, I slept because I blinked once more and there was light streaming into my room.

Feeling like I hadn't close my eyes a single time through the night, I shoved myself out of bed with a late realization that my ankle had disabilities. "Argh!" A strangled cry leapt out from my throat as I pummeled downwards to greet the floor. Footsteps hammered nearer and my door was flung open by Charlie.

"Bella!" He gasped. "What happened?"

"I fell?"

Rushing to my aid, he helped me up into a standing position, muttering something about me falling in school. I shook his hands away and walked at a painfully slow rate to the bathroom.

When I finally prepared everything necessary, I found myself looking at a fully-dressed Charlie at the front porch, smiling grandly at me. "But… but…" I spluttered disbelievingly. "No more time for 'but's, Bella. We're running late!"

I got pushed into a police car, where I sulked my way to school.

* * *

"Stay where you are, Dad! I can get out of this car by myself." I told Charlie determinedly as I opened the door. Sticking my good foot out, I got into a standing position by placing my weight on it. Then the bandaged foot rested limply on the ground. 

I slammed the door shut and plastered a wide smile on my face. "Have a nice day at work, Dad!" As I waved vigorously, he shook his head with an amused smile and drove off. I dropped my hand and smile as I trudged into school.

I found myself dreading the school day laid out before my eyes, but I had to go through with it. I am strong. I can do it. With a deep breath, I stuck my bandaged ankle out and placed it down on the smooth tiled floor of Forks High's corridor.

Out of nowhere and absolutely caught off guard, Mike Newton's voice popped up right beside my ear. "Stop, Bella! Let me help you, Bella!" Stunned, I had froze on the spot. Mike mistook my trance as consent for his offered help and attempted scooping me up into his arms.

"No, _you _stop, Mike! I don't want to have a second fall. I said _stop_!"

Mike stopped struggling with my legs and let go off me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just wanted to help." He was looking at the floor but his voice was full of concern and guilt.

I rolled my eyes inwardly as I gritted my teeth. "Thanks for the offer, Mike. But I'm fine by myself, really. Why don't you run off to your first class?" He shot me another concerned look at the ankle and then smiled at me. "Okay."

I smiled back at him and as I saw his back disappearing down the row of lockers, I suddenly felt fatigue settling into my bones. The sleepless night before was taking its toll on me.

Shaking my head to keep me awake, I squared my shoulders and limped my way to class. Jessica must have known about my ankle because she passed a note all the way from across the class; teachers kept us apart for peace and quietness' sake.

"I love you better when you could walk properly. Get well soon!  
P.S. Shopping plans coming up. Tell you at lunch.  
XOXO, Jess."

I smiled to myself and folded the note. Jessica was so cute. Opening my textbook, I saw the words swimming about. Which class was this exactly? Sighing, I forced myself to look at the blackboard, hoping my ears are doing a good job of paying attention.

* * *

I was standing in a clear green meadow. It was like a scene stolen from the movie screen, so clear and surreal. Pretty flowers with no names swayed in the small wind and so did my hair. 

"Bella."

A voice called out my name and sent shivers down my spine. Mixed signals were sent to my brain and I turned around, confused.

I saw Edward standing a near distance away from me. There was a sharp intake of breath coming from my mouth, but I barely noticed it. Edward was _so handsome_. He was shining and glittering. He was smiling and I saw love in his eyes. He was looking at _me_.

I took a step and Edward mirrored me. And once the still picture was broken by movement, I felt a sudden urge to reach Edward. To touch him, to hug him, to love him.

I took two more quick steps and when Edward followed, I ran. I ran till I was a step away from him.

My eyes glazed over from his sheer beauty. His translucent ivory skin shone brightly, like diamonds sprinkled all over. His eyes never left me and his lips were still frozen in that smile. He reached out and I slowly placed my hand in his. The coldness of his skin made me flush and I ducked my head shyly.

His fingers tilted my head upwards, forcing me to look into his loving eyes. Edward's head came closer, and closer. I closed my eyes with a satisfied sigh.

But then I heard a growl and my eyes flew open. He was baring his teeth at me! He threw his head back and roared. My body trembled in fear as I tried futilely to shake his grip off. I pulled backwards with all my might.

Edward hates me! I knew it! His eyes were as black as hell and I could see his hatred. It was like the first day of school all over again. Tears spurted out of my eyes and I struggled against his grip. NO! Edward hates me. He hates me!

And then he pulled me towards me and as I crashed against his hard, cold body, I felt his mouth clamp down on my neck. I struggled against his grip. I had to get free. I had to run away from him.

Then, Edward bit me. I screamed and screamed and screamed.

* * *

**Dammit. Sorry I had to leave it there. REVIEW ME! And I might update another chapter before I go on a hiatus because of my exams. I know you don't like cliffhangers too.**

**I know you guys will not disappoint me. Those who story-alerts me: thank you! But a review this time would be nice. Really. Please? **


	13. you judge

**HELLO HELLO. **

** I am revived from the dead. I can finally communicate with my beloved fellow people! YES!**

** okay, before you glare at me icily and proceed to give me the cold shoulder and splash cold water all over me, i just want you to know that it is not my fault.**

** the worst things ever happened to me. my laptop got cleaned and ALL MY PRECIOUS FILES DIED IN A MATTER OF A SECOND. i was so freaking pissed, but what can i do? surely not scream at that stupid smelly gross disgusting guy and go on to gouge out his eyes or whatsoever, right?**

** that is why, i went through a period of mourning for the death of my chapters. "they will forever be alive in my heart."**

** and not to mention the fact that my EXAMS ARE HERE. omgomgomg. please pray for me if you want to continue reading about Bella and Edward because if i fail, that's it. goodbye. farewell. sayonara. ciao. TOODLES.**

**so, return to this site and check for a update on the 13TH OF OCTOBER 2007. mark that dates on your calendar, people. if you still love me as much as i love you (and i do), then please come and review and 'hit' me. (y'know? contribute to my hits? geddit geddit?)**

** and yes, my readers are all so smart that they know the cliffhanger is a poor dream in disguise. **

_**does that mean that it is?!**_

**i said nothing, my friends. it's all in you. **

_**oh for goodness' sake, just tell us already. what's with the whole "it's in you" crap? we repeat, is it a dream or not? yes, or no?  
**_

**yes. **


	14. 13

**Hello, everybody! My exams are over (!!!!!!!!) and I can now update more often, increasing the pace of this story. Then we can all happily progress into the sequel, which I have already thought out and hope that it will be as well-received as this current story.  
**

**Well, thank you so much, Take My Breath Away for guessing my name since you're the only person who actually responded. Which makes me curious as to how many people actually reads the author's note? Those who does, say aye! But nope, sorry, Take My Breath Away, my name isn't Jessica. But I guess you can get a small prize, in any case. PM me and tell me what you want and I'll try to have it added into the story. Try to make it reasonable?**

**For the others who still wants to try, my name doesn't appear in Twilight or New Moon, only in Eclipse. So, that should narrow the possibilities by a million. Heh. Oh, and this time, only the winner gets the prize, unless only ONE person participates. So if more than two participates, the winner gets the prize. If one takes a guess (in the form of a review), then she'll still get the prize. I think.**

**Okay. Stupid talkative me, right?**

**- **

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse-- all NOT MINE.**

* * *

Chapter 13

_bPOV_

I screamed and screamed and screamed.

I writhed and struggled with all my might, fear growing rapidly in my chest that it was starting to engulf me whole. But in a blink of an eye, everything had changed. The small breeze disappeared, together with the gentle sunlight and the evil Edward and the beautiful flowers. But my fear was still growing, still engulfing me. My eyes saw nothing but a wild frenzy as my legs started running.

Have I lost control? Because suddenly, I couldn't feel myself doing anything. I just seemed to be trapped inside a body, while that body cried and ran. A sharp pain was shooting up my ankle but the body never stopped running and my surroundings never stopped blurring. All my mind could think about was the look in Edward's eyes before he bit me on my neck. And I kept running and running, because I knew Edward was after me.

As I emerged from the school, my feet ran on gravel. The pain in my ankle was getting unbearable but it distracted me from my fear. My hands were busy wiping the tears away from my eyes and my legs were busy bringing me far far away. To where, I had no idea. But my heart was hurting so badly on the inside. Why, I had no idea either.

I fell.

My knee and palms instinctively broke the fall but inertia caused me to skid slightly on the gravel. Scratches formed immediately on my knee and palms and cheeks as the sharp edges of small grey rocks pierced my skin. I laid there, feeling so detached. My heart didn't hurt anymore, because the physical pain far exceeded it. Like how babies keep crying when they hurt themselves, my tears never stopped flowing. So there I was in the middle of the school's big and empty car park, lying on the ground, water leaving my body constantly through my eyes.

Slowly, I regained control over my body. I stopped the flow of tears and let myself think. My body was still reluctant to move, because the pain had not yet subsided. But would it ever? I ignored that negative thought as I planned. After the pain has gone away, I would walk to the General Office and call Charlie. I will tell him calmly that I have injured myself and want to go home. He will come and fetch me home. I will stay there and never ever go back to school.

I pondered deeply on the last thought. But before I could, a pair of strong arms lifted me off the ground and started walking. Pain shot through every single pore of my skin and I screamed. The arms never put me down. I tried in vain to open my eyes to see who it was, but the pain made it impossible. And then, biting my lip, I tried to struggle against those strong arms. But it held on even tighter.

The bell rang, and footsteps could be heard echoing through the school corridors as noise grew increasingly louder. A huge crowd of student surged out from the school and out to the gravelly car park. They hardly noticed the blood stains on the floor left by me.

"Is it so unbearable to be taken care by me?" The arms suddenly said, and I slacked in his arms. It was a male. A male who just saved me from being a public spectacle. A male who just saved me from being trampled by hundreds of students. A male who was surprisingly strong.

Mike Newton.

* * *

**Ohho! I was going to continue, but i just realised what a good cliffhanger that was, you know? And I didn't even plan for it to happen, my fingers just typed and typed. Don't worry. I'll update really soon. If you give me quick reviews, I think the next chapter would come out on Monday.**

**Actually, the next chapter will still come out on Monday even if you don't review me. But, you guys should know how reviews have the ability to inspire me so I can type more and type happily. Anyway, I have this niggling thought that some people wouldn't like this chapter, like crzy4d. (Sorry I failed to heed your review about the whole emotional rollercoaster being too fast and loopy. I just realised. I promise I'll improve in the next few chapters. Really.) So, voice out your dislike, or like.**

**Hm, FreakkyMusicGirl, I don't really have a fixed idea of how Bella looks like because I think Bella looks different to everybody. So, whose face do you think of when you read of the Bella in my story? Or does she have a completely different face than any other person on this planet? It's all up to you to decide how Bella looks like. :D  
**

**And, hahahahaha, TemporaryMadness, I LOVE YOU TOO. xoxo.**

* * *


	15. 14

**Dammit. I broke my promise, didn't I? It is official now that you can hate ME. But not my story, okay? Sigh. I can't believe all the activities going on after my exams! I have my o levels Chinese coming up on the 31 October and on 2 November, I'm flying to Japan and will only be back on the 13th. Why is it so sucky? I can't even concentrate on my beloved fanfiction!**

**Thanks for all the guesses, but nope. Nobody guessed it right yet. Let me give you another clue, which may actually kill the whole atmosphere. But yes, my name. It's in the credits of Eclipse. I know, so anti-climax. But, sorry! I didn't know that everybody would be so enthusiastic about this.**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Mine is nothing.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

_bPOV_

"Let me down." I said in a voice which I could hardly recognise. I had gave up trying to open my eyes, but it was getting easier since the light seemed to be less bright now. "No." Mike replied as he continued walking.

"Let. Me, Down." I repeated with gritted teeth, extremely uncomfortable that I was in his arms. I didn't like the feeling of being weak, even though I am. Or maybe I just didn't want to be carried by Mike. I don't want to give him any wrong ideas; I am perfectly fine by myself.

"Bella," Mike called me, the firm edge in his voice a second ago had disappeared. Goosebumps broke out on my skin as I shuddered inwardly. I remained silent. "Bella," he said as softly. "Do you have any idea what you look like now?" I fought again to have my eyes opened. What did I look like? Finally, my eyelids fluttered open and a burst of light entered my eyes. I found myself looking at Mike Newton's face. Quickly, I looked away.

He smiled, in a sad way. "You're covered in scratches and blood, Bella. Can you imagine how I felt when I found you on the floor in this state? I'll bet you don't. But let me tell you, I felt worse that any other times you brushed me off. I was suddenly angry at myself for letting me get brushed off by you. And I've decided, no more of that. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you don't get hurt anymore, you hear me, Bella?"

I couldn't even lift my hand to wipe my tears away, and they slowly travelled down my face. Why was I crying?

The rest of the journey was quiet. I let myself get carried by Mike and didn't ask where we were going.

* * *

_mPOV_

I looked down at Bella, and my chest tightened once more. The blood was so dark, so red against her white skin and it pains me to know that she was in pain. I increased my pace and hoped that we were nearing her house. I had to clean her wounds up before they get infected. And there were many wounds to clean, Another knife pierced my heart.

As my eyes focused on the long stretch of road before me, I thought about Bella and me. I wondered if she would ever accept me. What have I done that wasn't enough? When would she look at me the way I look at her? Why can't she notice me?

A dot became a figure and Bella's house came into view. I kicked open the door and hurried up the stairs. Gently, I placed her on her bed and watched her face. "Bella?" Her eyes opened and I could see the warm brown eyes of hers again. She looked around her surroundings, but when our eyes met, she looked away again. My shoulders slumped.

I stood up, "I'm going to find a towel. Something to wash you up with. Stay here and don't go anywhere. I won't take long." Shoving my hands into the back pockets of my jeans, I retreated out of the room dejectedly.

Maybe we just weren't meant to be.

* * *

_bPOV_

I closed my eyes as the familiar scent of home hit me. It soothed me and I slowly drifted away to sleep until something cold came in contact with my skin.

No!

My eyes flew open in fear and I jerked. "Don't come near me!"

Mike looked back down in shock. "Bella! It's me, Mike. I'm just cleaning up your wounds, I swear. Nothing else." The fear which paralysed me for a moment subsided and I closed my mouth. Nodding, I turned my head and looked out of the window. Mike came back to sit beside me, wiping the dried blood off my skin. I let the sunlight blind my eyes.

The next blink, and it was evening. The window showed me a rosy glow from the evening sun and I felt somehow better. I tried lifting my hand and found that I could do it. I wriggled my fingers and smiled in amusement when they wriggled at me. I turned my head away from the window and found Mike. He had laid his head on folded arms and was breathing deeply, obviously asleep.

Mike.

He was a good guy, I could affirm that in a minute. How many times have I wondered why he likes me? In the beginning, I told myself that it was infatuation, that he probably got bored with all the girls in school and wanted something new. But a period of time has passed already. Shouldn't the new have become old by now? Of course, it can very well still be infatuation. But--

Mike stirred in his sleep and shifted his head into another seemingly more comfortable position. I held my breath and then frowned, leaning forward for a closer look lest my eyes deceive me. Realization hit me and I clapped my hand over my mouth, trying not to wake him up with my coming laughter.

Mike Newton was drooling in his sleep!

I sighed and looked at him again. When will he give up? Will he ever?

His eyes opened drowsily. I smiled. He jolted up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, hey. I, eh, was tired. How are you feeling now? Better? No?"

I nodded my head and hesitantly pointed to my mouth. He looked at me, confusion swimming in his eyes before he understood and swiveled around. Hastily, he wiped his mouth clean and turned back to face me. I laughed freely this time and he grinned sheepishly at me. Mike's face changed and he looked at me seriously. My heart skipped a beat and I looked away, uncomfortable that he was looking at me that way.

"Bella," he said while he laid his hands gently on mine. I pulled back immediately. "Is there anything bothering you lately?"

"No." I replied too quickly and could feel Mike smiling.

Sighing, I turned back to face him. Indeed, so much has happened and I wondered if my heart could continue taking it in. It was never like this back in Phoenix. I only got into my emotional rut so little times a year, because Andrea was always helping me empty it. She was like a friend, a sister and a parent all mashed into one. My eyes teared up, just thinking about how I had to leave such a friend like that. I must've broken her heart. "Bella?" Mike called out my name again while shaking my shoulders gently. "You can always tell me, you know."

Can I? Would I ever allow myself to replace Andrea with Mike? Or has she already been replaced by Angela and Jessica?

"Look, Bella. I know you think I'm just this stupid, annoying guy who bugs you all the time. I also think you would have known, and felt, by now that I like you," Mike paused and cringed visibly by his blunt confession. He forged on. "Maybe you encounter guys like me all the time back in Phoenix or maybe you don't quite acknowledge my existence. But that's not the way you are to me." Mike looked into my eyes. "I knew you were special, Isabella Swan, the first time I met you. I didn't know why, either. To strangers, you looked like just an ordinary girl who bumped into me. But I knew it wasn't like that. It was as if Fate had come and I just knew it. Like, you know, you're The One."

Mike cut off and groaned, burying his head in his hands. Was it an reflex action that I immediately asked him if he was hurt?

"No, no, I'm fine." He looked up. "That was just about the crappiest and lamest thing you've ever heard in your entire life and I had to be the one to deliver it to you."

I laughed.

Realizing that he was staring at me in surprise, I tried choking back my giggles and explained, "No, it isn't you." That was all I could manage before I found my shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Finally, I took a deep breath and told Mike seriously, "Mike Newton, that was the nicest thing anyone have ever said to me before, and you had to be the one to deliver it to me."

His eyes lit up, like the Christmas lights on a Christmas tree on Christmas. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"...Wow." He whispered to himself before suddenly giving a whoop of joy and pumping his fist. "Good job, Mike Newton. Good job!" He studied my face for a moment and smiled to himself again. "Wow."

I hit his arm. "Shut up."

He smiled at me. But I continued on, "Don't get any wrong ideas, Mike Newton, because I'm not looking for any relationships to be in. Not now, and maybe not ever. But, friends. Will that do?"

I looked at him, hoping that I haven't hurt him in any way.

His smile became slightly strained, but it was gone in a flash. "Yeah, sure thing, Bella. But in case you change your mind," he interrupted me before I could say anything. "I'm not saying you would, but in case it happens, yeah, just know that I'll always be here for you. And that, at any point of time, feel free to come to me and ask 'Mike Newton, will you be my boyfriend?'."

I stared at him.

He slapped his forehead. "Okay. Rewind and delete. I did not just say that. Oh my god, Mike Newton, you officially outgayed yourself."

Shaking my head amusedly at him, something suddenly occurred to me and I called Mike. "Hey, how well do you know Ed-- I mean, Cullen?"

"Hm, not very, but there was a very short period of time when I was his biology partner. But then, Mr Cleft suspected that I was just leeching off Edward's answers and had me switch seats. Oh, which reminds me. Has he been bothering you? I could always ask him to stop if you want me to."

"No, he isn't--" Why am I still defending him? Why am I still standing up for him? "Actually, there _is_ this one small thing which has been bothering me."

"And?"

"And it isn't his fault, at least I don't think it is. You see, it's this story which somebody told me and I don't know whether to believe it. I'm not sure if you've heard about this story too."

"A story? What is it about?"

"Well, the bottomline was about Edward and his family being--" The doorbell rang.

"Oh, hold on. Stay where you are. I'll go get that. It may be your father."

Distracted, I nodded my head and stared out of my window. The view of the forest was beautiful from here and I wondered how Mike would react to Edward being a vampire. Would he already know? Would he laugh it off? Or would he stare at me and believe me, like how I believed Jacob?

A flash of white caught my eye and I frowned.

Then my blood went cold and I gripped my blanket. I felt the life draining from my face and I stared on in horror. My heart didn't know what to do; should it beat faster for my brain to receive enough oxygen?Or should it just give up and not move? I blinked slowly and opened my eyes again.

Edward Cullen was still there, black eyes staring from afar straight into mine. Those very same black eyes I saw before.

Did I faint?

* * *

**Okay. Not exactly a cliffhanger, but I hope it's long enough. I will be writing chapters throughout my trip to Japan and when I come back, I should be prepared with a new chapter already. **

**Review me, dears. Because I have sinned. Forgive me!**

**Review my story. PLEASE. And I will learn from my lesson. **

**I will reveal my name if nobody guesses it by this chapter. You will all groan at the lameness of it and proceed to hate me even more. Telling you this, so you know, you can prepare yourself mentally. **

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! ):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):**

**okay. and i think there might be a need for me to clear things up a little because some of my precious readers are confused. so, the dream, which you all knew was a dream, happened when bella slept in class. yes, which also meant that she ran out of the class, screaming her head off like a madwoman. and because she had a sprained ankle, she couldn't run properly. thus, it led to her falling down on stony granite. it hurts like hell because i've fallen on granite before. okay. so mike newton was let off early and he happened to see bella laying on the floor in the middle of a huge carpark. what would a normal person do when he saw his crush, injured on the ground? he will do the heroic act of picking her up and bringing her to safety! and this kickstarts a series of actions which mike newton will continually do in order to win bella's heart.**

**i really hope you understand now. anymore doubts?**

** don't worry. bella-edward moments coming up next.   
**


	16. 15

**And I'm finally back from Japan. Gosh, that place is like a fashion paradise. Not to mention how advanced their technology is. Their toilet bowls CLEAN YOUR ASS for you. No kidding, man. Water shoots out.**

**Okay. Maybe you didn't have to know that. But it's a fabulous place. And just like what I've said, here's another chapter. With Bella and Edward in it. So start smiling already:D**

**I shall now reply to my precious reviewers. GirlWithoutAName, don't speak too soon, dear. But I'm glad you like him. He's actually quite a likeable person. And Ksangi? Whose strength are you talking about? Our Bella? As for the rest, thank you for the support you have been giving me. It's been my motivation since forever. **

**My name. Yes, it's just plain ol' Audrey. Sorry nobody could redeem a prize. But that's okay, anyway. Now you know my name and I know how enthusiastic you darlings can be. Keep it up!**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse NOT MINE.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

_bPOV _

I laid there in bed, heart still racing from the dream I just woke up from. It was sending me a message, but what? I knew my dreams were always weird and strange, but it was only recently that they seemed to be telling me something. I recounted my dream.

I had forgotten how it started, but somewhere in the middle, I was escaping from something. It was dark and I was running. I jumped from tree to tree and stepped off high buildings unharmed. I was running with fear, but I was running easily. I was worried about being caught, not about stopping. It was never like this before. Previously, running dreams were nightmares when I would eventually run out of breath and the game was over. This time, it was as if I was having _fun_.

A drop of sweat slid down my face but I ignored it. My chest was heaving slightly under the covers. I turned my head slightly to my side and glanced briefly at the clock. 5.24AM. I struggled to remember what day of the week it was today. Tuesday. Sighing, I pushed myself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. Maybe going to school early for a change might not be a bad thing.

* * *

When I reached the school, it was so early the halls were still empty. It was creepy, seeing the noisy school so void of crowds. I lugged my bandaged ankle around like it was an umbrella, walking on one foot and sliding the other along. Suddenly, I had an urge to talk to Jessica. But she wasn't in school yet. So I went out to the front of the school and sat beneath a tree, thinking once again about my dream. It was funny thinking about how I would've looked to another person-- a lonesome figure sitting under a tree, like I was starring in my own movie and somewhere out there an audience was pitying me.

But that was me and my runaway imagination. If only I could channel that energy into deciphering my dream. Then I wouldn't have to feel so frustrated anymore. It certainly can't be telling me about how I was about to get superhuman powers because stuff like this only happens in movies. I slapped my forehead and messed up my hair in a fit of annoyance. A hand closed around my wrist in a strong grip.

I froze and looked up immediately. Edward Cullen looked down at me with the smallest hint of a smile, "Let's talk." And he pulled me to my feet, dragging me to another secluded corner. I couldn't even scream; what's the use in doing so?

* * *

He pushed me against a wall and looked into my horrified eyes. His diamond heart must have seen something in me because he spoke softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

It didn't help at all, really, because thousands of images were flashing through my mind. I remembered about the nightmare I had of him in a meadow. I remembered what Jacob told me about the Cullens. I remembered how it felt like to be bitten by him. And my vocal cords just acted on impulse while my mouth opened.

The scream wasn't born at all. His cold, disgusting hand clamped down over my mouth and he repeated again, "I'm not going to hurt you." My heart hammered in response. There was this long silence where he did nothing but look into my eyes as his hand remained on my mouth. I lowered my lashes and breathed in tune with my heartbeat. Eventually, I calmed down. Looking back up at him with a steady glare, he gave me a listless smile and removed his hand slowly. When he was sure that I wasn't going to start screaming my head off again, he placed his hands behind his head and did this little spinny thing. I crossed my arms.

"Look, I don't know what you heard about us, or what anybod--"

"You're a vampire. Cut the crap."

He stopped going in circles and looked at my in surprise. I don't blame him, even _I_was looking at myself in surprise. I had no idea where that came from, but I wasn't about to expose myself. I rose an eyebrow at him in a matter-of-fact way.

"No," he said hesitantly. "No, no, no. What are you talking about? I'm not a vampire. Vampires don't exist!" Edward laughed nervously. "Right?"

In a completely disbelieving tone, I replied, "Right." My heart was still hammering away inside my chest, actually. I can't believe how calm I'm appearing to be. I hope he doesn't see through my pretense.

His back was facing me for a relatively long time before it heaved, as though Edward just let off a sigh. But when he swivelled and faced me, his eyes were coal black again. Automatically, my skin crawled and I could no longer keep up with the mask I've pasted across my face. My eyes broke out into fear.

He walked towards me menacingly, but I had nowhere to escape, nowhere to run. I could only press myself further up against the wall. "Why don't I just skip right to the bottomline for you, Isabella Swan? Because it seems to me that we are unable to communicate nor coexist in peace. Now, all you have to do is keep your mouth _shut _and Charlie will be fine."

And that's when I stopped looking at Edward in fear. My eyes just rolled into a trance and a whisper escaped me, "Charlie." It was a ghost of a sound, so soft I can hardly hear it myself, but Edward caught it. "Yes, Charlie daddy." All of a sudden, he jerked backwards, tunred his back on me and just walked off. I stared after his back, quite unable to digest the fact that Edward Cullen just threatened me with my own dad.

But then he turned around without breaking his stride and gave me an evil smile while putting his index finger to his lips. I felt my feet collapse beneath me as my back slid down the wall. "Charlie."

* * *

_ePOV_

I hoped that my act was convincing enough for her to stay silent on the vampire issue. I never realised how serious it would've become if I didn't see the vision in Alice's mind. Everything was on fast-forward in that vision, but I caught every single horrible scene in it.

Bella telling Mike that I was a vampire, Mike telling Forks that Cullens were vampires and Forks telling the whole world that vampires exist. The Volturi had to finish off Forks in order to keep the secret and continue existing on Earth in peace. The Volturi had to finish off the whole of the Cullen family because of what _I _did.

I had to catch Alice after she witnessed the death of her own family. Leaning against my chest, she looked at me with a sad smile and told me, "Only you can stop it now, Eddie boy. Go."

And I went. I've never ran faster than the wind before, but it felt like I had finally did it on that day. I didn't experience any form of wind, but all forms of wind experienced me as I raced through the forest in a split second and arriving in front of Bella's house. Standing there, I listened.

I could hear Mike Newton's voice loud and clear, like he was just standing beside me, "..it about?"

Ah, Bella's voice. The voice which had the ability to destroy my family. I reeled my anger in and held it in my palms. My fists were so tightly clenched as I heard her reply. "Well, the bottomline was about Edward and his family being--"

I had rung the doorbell in a desperate bid to interrupt them. I ran off and stood by the edge of the forest, where I had a clear view of Isabella Swan's window... and her. I watched her steadily as her face paled visibly. I would've laughed out loud if I was in a better mood when I saw her blink slowly, but I wasn't. My whole body was so tensed just thinking about how near to death I'd just been. All because of this mere mortal. My eyes burned with hate.

Then, Bella disappeared from my view, most probably having fainted.

As I was walking back home after that, I knew there was more that I should do. Isabella wouldn't stop there. In fact, she would be more determined to reveal the truth to the whole wide world now that I've given her an indirect confirmation of what I really am.

I must say, I was very proud of myself when I managed to come up with a solution that was effective and easy. Without Alice's help, at all! There I was, sitting on my black couch and wondering, "What is the one thing which Bella treasures the most?" The answer was obvious; family. I knew that Bella's only family in Forks was her father, Charlie Swan. So, I snapped my fingers and smiled to myself. "Eureka."

It was actually an added bonus that she decided to go to school so early; less witnesses, the better. I watched her as she walked down the hall and making a huge racket out of it. _Thud, sliiiiide, thud, sliiiiide. _Fortunately, she seemed to have a change of mind as she turned and made her way out of school. As she sat under a shady tree, I went through the final plan. At the last minute, I've decided that I would try to play Good cop, Bad cop. Good cop first, and if necessary, Bad cop threatens.

I crept up to her slowly, but she surprised me by slapping her own forehead and mussing her hair up. I shrugged and grabbed her wrist, since it was displaying openly before me already. She looked at me with the same fear reflected in her eyes as the evening before. I remembered to be Mister Good Cop, so I gave her a small smile as I informed her about the talk we were about to have. Don't blame me for the dragging. I had to move her forcibly, seeing how she was slightly inconvenienced at that point of time.

Everything did _not_go very well. Mister Bad Cop had to show himself and it was, to say the least, nasty. I wasn't really feeling the heat at the point of time, so I had to get my angry black eyes by smelling her delicious scent. It got me going. I had forgotten how good she smelled like and it reminded me of the first time I was hit by her scent-- how I thought of killing her, how I thought of betraying my family, how I was vulnerable because of her.

But, I admit, I was too nice. Something inside me went weird when I saw her reaction to my threat about Charlie. I knew I couldn't keep up with the facade and thought that it might be a good time to leave there and then. So I did. But as I was walking away from her, I was suddenly afraid that it wasn't impactful enough. And thus, I turned around and made this "shh-ing" motion. I really hoped that it worked.

Alice walked up beside me and patted my back. I forced a smile as thanks for her encouragement. But she looked at me with this grim expression and said, "You really know how to break a girl's heart, huh, Edward?"

I watched her back as she walked off, completely dumbfounded. Nothing I did was ever good enough. Nothing.

Actually, no. There was nothing wrong with what I did. Women are just hard to understand. Yeah, they are _so _hard to understand.

I shrugged and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, people. I think the next chapter will be up considerably soon. But my mother is hounding me to go through what I've learnt in the past school year. Yes, my school year have ended already. This is Singapore I'm staying in, where things are extremely weird and extremely different. Which is also why I will appreciate it if someone volunteers to tell me more about the educational system in American/European countries. And just generally how things work there.**

**Show me your love, girls:D**

**xoxo, Audrey.**


End file.
